Deux Roses pour deux hommes
by Nelenia
Summary: Alice et Bella sont sœurs. Alors qu'elles décident de s'octroyer de charmantes vacances elles font chacune de leur côté une rencontre qui va à jamais changé leur vie. Le bien/le mal. Le juste/L'imparfait. l'horreur/l'amour... A&J B&E
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc le début de 2 roses pour deux Hommes (le titre reste pour l'instant provisoire) inspiré de Twilight qui appartient bien sur à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Pour l'instant 7 chapitres sont écrits mais j'attends de voir les premières impressions. J'accepte toute critique sauf celle non constructive (la petite croix rouge en haut. Merci.).

J'espère que cela vous plaira et merci de mettre vos avis plus loin. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

**Déjà deux années.**

Cela faisait deux ans que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de ma cousine. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu, sans un mot, sans aucune explication. Certaine personne pensait qu'elle était morte, d'autre qu'elle avait fugué, mais pour allé ou ? Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, nous étions si proches elle, ma sœur et moi. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Ses affaires, vêtements et meubles n'avaient pas bougé depuis. Je quittai la cuisine, en déposant ma tasse de café sur le plan de travail. Je n'étais pas rentré dans sa chambre depuis que la police avait essayé de trouver des indices. Pourtant ce matin, j'ouvris sa porte. Son odeur était toujours présente, son parfum à la rose rouge baigné toute la pièce. Je m'installai sur son sofa et pris sa veste préféré. Une goutte d'eau apparu soudain sur le gilet.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit ma sœur en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

_ J'en sais rien sincèrement. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher aujourd'hui.

_ Je sais. Elle me manque aussi.

Ma sœur s'assis à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je fondis en larmes, cela faisait bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle me serra fort contre elle, et bien qu'elle ne dépassait pas mon épaule, elle su me réconforter avec ses mots et ses gestes.

Alice avait deux ans de plus que moi, pourtant on l'avait toujours prise pour la plus jeune. Même encore aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait vingt-quatre ans. J'adorais tous d'elle. De sa coupe aux cheveux noirs un peu folle, ses yeux bleus azur profonds, son teint a la couleur crème, jusqu'à sa joie de vivre démesuré. Elle faisait des études de stylisme et moi de photographie. La mode avait toujours était le péché mignon d'Alice. Rien qu'à voir son dressing j'en avais le tournis.

Je me rappelai qu'aujourd'hui elle devait se faire une journée à Seattle à faire les boutiques.

_ C'est bon, laisse-moi. Vas-y, après il y aura trop de monde sur la route. Tu m'appelles en arrivant s'il te plaît. Lui dis-je en me reculant. Il est déjà huit heures.

_ Tu es sur que tu vas tenir le coût. Je peux rester si…

_ Non, la coupais-je. La nouvelle collection n'attend que toi. De toute façon je dois passer à la réserve.

_ Bon. Tu peux venir avec moi aussi.

_ Alice. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas faire les boutiques et surtout avec toi.

_ T'en aurais bien besoin. Regardes comment tu t'es habillé aujourd'hui. Un sac à patate aurait beaucoup plus la cotte que toi.

Elle se leva, me fit une bise sur mon front en un geste tendre. Puis partie. Je savais que je ne la verrai pas avant se soir, chez Charlie.

A mon tour je me levai, pour quitter cette chambre pleine de souvenirs. Je fermis la porte et alla chercher mes clés de voiture. Installé sur mon siège, je fis démarrer mon antique Chevrolet rouge à plateau. Sur le chemin de la plage, je pensai au passé si heureux que nous avions eu peu avant que ma cousine ne s'évanouisse dans la nature.

_Deux ans plus tôt._

J'étais installée sur le canapé du salon à zapper les chaînes de la télévision, pendant qu'Alice parlé au téléphone avec une amie sur un certain défilé de Paris, ou je ne sais trop quoi, nous étions un samedi après-midi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Rosalie sautant de joie. Alice et moi-même lâchâmes se que nous étions en train de faire pour nous retourner sur notre cousine.

_ Vous allez jamais me croire se qui viens de m'arriver ! Je crois que je vais exploser tellement c'est fou.

_ Raconte. Raconte. Ajouta une Alice aussi folle que la première.

Nous nous tenions toutes dans l'entrée debout à attendre enfin le début de son récit. Je devais dire que voir Rosalie joyeuse c'était extrêmement rare de puis son histoire abominable avec son fiancé, elle souriait très rarement. C'était même à cause de son histoire qu'elle avait voulu tous quitter, sa famille, ses amis de New York pour venir s'installer avec ma sœur et moi dans un appartement à Forks. Elle essayée de vivre normalement, elle avait trouvé un job de vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Elle se reconstruisait tout doucement.

_ Ce matin j'étais parti faire mon footing sur la route à côté de la forêt comme toujours. Il y a jamais personne, que très peu de voiture, pourtant se matin j'ai senti que quelqu'un me regardait. Puis je me suis arrêté à côté du Lac comme toujours pour me reposer. J'étais tranquillement installé sur un banc quand, je ne sais d'où, y à un mec qui a apparu de nulle part. Bon sur le coup j'ai hurlé parce qu'il m'avait fait peur puis il m'a dit que tout allé bien, il c'est présenté puis on a commencé à parler.

Elle décrivit son récit comme si elle y été encore. On s'installa dans la cuisine, sur les tabourets autour du comptoir.

_ J'avais jamais vu un mec aussi beau, je veux dire j'en ai déjà vu des pas mal, mais lui il a un côté dur avec son physique des plus impressionnant mais il a une tendresse dans ses yeux nuit noirs… Mais je m'égare, on a discuté tous le reste de la journée. Il n'est pas du coin. Il est juste là avec un de ses frères apparemment pour la montagne ou la chasse enfin il ne doit rester là que deux jours. Il habite en réalité l'Alaska avec sa famille.

_ Mais, excuse-moi si je te coupe, mais pourquoi t'es si heureuse ? La coupais-je.

_ He bien… Je pense que j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Depuis Royce je suis jamais ressorti avec un homme parce que je n'avais pas confiance. Mais là, au premier mot qu'il a dit, au premier regard qu'il à posé sur moi, j'ai su qu'il était pour moi. C'est bizarre mais on a parlé pendant au moins huit heures sans s'arrêter ou même sans être mal à l'aise. C'était comme si j'avais enfin retrouvé ma place sur la planète. C'est difficile à expliquer mais je suis tous simplement bien en sa présence.

_ Waouh ! Et, tu vas le revoir bientôt ? Demanda Alice tout excitée.

_ Se soir. Il m'a invité à un resto à Port Angeles.

_ C'est trop bien je vais pouvoir te pomponner, va falloir que j'aille dans mon dressing te chercher une de mes robes. Ho ! On prendra une de tes paires d'escarpins et...

Alice continua son monologue debout en tournant autour de nous sous les yeux d'une Rosalie toute souriante. Mais n'était-ce pas trop précipité ? Elle ne connaissait rien de ce type. Mais, elle affirmait avoir trouvé l'amour.

_ Tu es sur de toi, je veux dire vous n'allez pas un peu vite ?

_ Bella. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de moi de toute ma vie, et ce n'est qu'un rencard.

Alice prit Rosalie par sa manche et l'emmena sous la douche afin qu'elle soit plus présentable. De mon côté je restai sur mon tabouret à tourner ma cuillère dans mon café refroidi. J'étais partagé. D'un côté j'étais fière, contente pour elle cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un ou même qu'elle est cette étincelle dans ses yeux bruns. Mais, si cette soirée ou même aventure ce finissait mal, en sortirait-elle encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui ? J'avais peur qu'elle ne souffre d'avantage…

Après une heure à faire le ménage dans la cuisine, je vis sortir une Alice toute épuisé mais fière d'elle et une Rosalie plus qu'éblouissante. Elle portait une robe jusqu'au corps, elle était noir du haut du genou jusqu'en bas de la poitrine à partir de là elle était blanche jusqu'aux manches. Le haut de sa tenue était légèrement ouverte afin de dévoilé sa poitrine bien généreuse. Rosalie avait été toujours la plus belle d'entre nous trois. Mais se soir Alice, avait su la rendre dés plus séduisante. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval très haut perchés. Son maquillage était simple, juste du rouge vif sur ses lèvres. Un long collier pendait le long de son cou, et une paires de chaussures agrémentait le tous. D'ailleurs ses chaussures me disaient quelques choses.

_ Alice tu n'as pas osé. Mes chaussures!

_ Ca va Bella. C'est pas comme si elle allé monter une montagne avec. Et puis j'ai de trop petit pieds pour qu'elle puisse les mettre. Elle te les rendra. Me répondit Alice avec moue dont je ne pouvais résister longtemps, et elle le savait. Zut alors…

_ Bon très bien. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Merci. Bon je vais devoir vous abandonner. Rosalie vint nous enlacer chacune notre tour, puis prit la voiture d'Alice, et parti.

_Aujourd'hui_

Elle n'avait plus jamais donné de vie depuis. La police n'avait pas pu retrouver se mystérieux jeune homme, puisque Rosalie ne nous avez pas dit son nom, ni même son prénom.

En un temps record, j'arrivai devant la maison de Jacob. Nous devions passer la journée ensemble. Jake était mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Je le considéré comme ma seconde famille, bien que lui attendais plus de ma part.

Je coupais le contact de ma camionnette et mis un pied à terre.

_ Bella ! Cria une voie familière.

Déjà j'étais dans ses bras monstrueusement forts et ne touchés plus le sol.

Il faisait partie de la réserve indienne Quileute. Jacob du haut de ses vingt ans mesuré deux mètres, il possédait une musculature à en faire envié plus d'un, même un athlète ressemblait à une brindille à côté de lui. En comparaison à moi il avait un teint halé. Ses cheveux de jais étaient longs et lui arrivés à mis épaules.

Alice m'avait dit plusieurs fois « Laisse-lui une chance. Il en crève d'envie. Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal de sortir avec quelqu'un pour une fois. » Mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement qu'un petit frère adoptif.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Et ne me dit pas se balader au bord de la plage, je sens plus mes jambes.

_ Pourquoi ? T'as encore des poussé de croissance à ton âge ? Plaisantai-je.

_ Haha ! Très drôle. Non j'ai voulu repeindre mon garage hier, et je me suis cassé la gueule. Me répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Pourtant j'explosai de rire rien que d'imaginer la scène. La journée se déroula tranquillement. Nous occupâmes la matinée à essayer de peindre son garage, bien que cela finassâmes en bataille de peinture rouge et noir. Je fis à manger le midi pour lui et son père qui nous avez rejoins après que nous nous soyons débarbouillés. L'après-midi passa sans que je pense à la date d'aujourd'hui. Pourtant un sms d'Alice me ramena à la réalité.

« Arrivé chez papa. On t'attend depuis une demi-heure. Alors à moins que tu ne sois morte ou dans le lit de Jake ramènes tes petites fesses roses ici ! »

Je me levai du canapé, et arrêtai le dvd que Jacob m'avait forcé à regarder avec lui, alors qu'il c'était endormit depuis un moment déjà. Il était installé sur l'autre côté du canapé, la bouche ouverte avec une légère goutte de bave qui dépassait de sa lèvre. Il ressemblait à un bébé en train de faire un beau rêve dans cette position. Je me penchai pour lui faire une bise sur sa joue quand il tourna brusquement sa tête. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et nous nous fixâmes pendant se qui me paru une éternité dans la même position, avant que je me recule avec rapidité de lui, avant de me cassé la figure dans la table basse derrière moi.

_ Bella ! Tu vas bien ? dit-il en se précipitant vers moi.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te réveillé. Déclarai-je en me relevant avec difficultés.

_ Tu peux me réveillé quand tu veux de cette façon là. Sourit-il.

_ Je dois rentrer. Alice viens de me biper, je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner.

_ D'accord, je te raccompagne si tu veux ?

_ Non, ça va aller. Je ne sais peut être pas marcher correctement, mais je sais conduire.

Je le quittai sur cette phrase, plus pressé de rentrer que jamais. Mais comment pouvais-je bien avoir pu l'avoir embrassé ? Peut-être qu'il oublierait. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout c'était arrivé par malchance.

J'arrivai enfin chez Charlie, encore empourpré. La voiture de patrouille de mon père était garé dans l'allée, derrière il y avait la Ford KA d'Alice. Puisque Rose avait disparu avec la BMW d'Alice, il avait bien fallu lui en repayé une. Charlie vivait seul depuis que ma sœur et moi avions quitté le nid. Mais on lui rendait visite le plus souvent possible. Tous les samedi soir c'était dîner chez lui, depuis la disparition de Rosalie.

Je passais près de la voiture de Lilice, et je pu voir qu'elle avait bien dépensé son argent du mois. Son coffre explosé. J'ouvris enfin la porte d'entrée, et pus constaté que le désordre habituel de Charlie était toujours présent, ainsi que l'odeur de la bâtisse. Cela sentait toujours le bois de cheminée et la lavande.

_ Quand même ! Tu comptais rentrer quand nous mourrions de faim ! Rouspéta Alice depuis le divan du salon.

_ Non. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourné, et Jake ne voulait pas me lâcher temps que je n'avais pas vu son débile de film d'action.

_ C'est bon Alice laisse ta sœur. Comment vas-tu Bella ? Me demanda mon père en m'enlaçant dans l'entrée du salon.

Il était toujours le même que dans mon enfance. Une moustache au dessus de ses lèvres. Les cheveux noirs qu'Alice possédait aujourd'hui. Moi j'avais obtenue ses yeux marron. Il n'avait pas enlevé sa tenue de services de Chef de police.

_ Je vais bien papa. Bon je vais aux fourneaux puisqu'apparemment je suis une indigne fille. Répliquai-je.

Je tournai le dos à mon père et ma sœur qui tirait stupidement la langue. Je préparai une tarte à la tomate. Quand je tournis mon visage vers une photo accrochait sur le frigo par un aimant que Charlie avait pris le jour ou Rosalie avait décidé de s'installer avec nous. Elle nous représentait nous, devant la maison de Charlie. Alice à gauche sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas être encore une fois la plus petite, elle souriait bêtement. Rose était à droite, le regard lointain. Quand à moi, je me tenais au centre enlacé par mes deux amies, regardant l'objectif avec un demi-sourire. Je n'entendis pas la présence de mon père dans mon dos jusqu'à se qu'il me caresse tendrement ma joue comme à une enfant qu'on aurait essayé de consoler.

_ Ma puce. Je peux faire à manger si tu veux. Je sais quel jour nous sommes. Je n'ai pas oublié. Alors laisse.

_ Papa. On c'est très bien toi et moi que tu ne sais pas faire à manger. T'es même pas capable de réchauffer une boîte de pâtes. Reniflai-je.

_ Et ! Dit-il en se reculent pour mieux me voir. Tu sais que je pourrais t'arrêter pour outrage à un agent de police.

_T'en ai même pas capable papa. Dit Alice sur le pas de la porte. Moi oui. Mais pas Bella. Elle a toujours était ta chouchou.

_ C'est que mademoiselle est jalouse. Vas plutôt mettre la table au lieu de dire des bêtises. Ordonna mon père.

_ Bien chef !

La soirée se déroula sans problèmes. Mon père nous raconta qu'il avait arrêté un type cette semaine dans un tel état d'ivresse qu'il avait était obligé de l'amener à l'hôpital au lieu de le garder en salle de dégrisement. Alice nous raconta sa journée riche en évènements, d'après elle. Elle avait du faire des coudes et des pieds pour s'acheter une paires de ballerines qu'elle désiré. Elle rajouta qu'elle avait acheté un haut et un jeans pour Charlie ainsi que plusieurs vêtements pour moi. Je leurs raconta ma journée avec Jacob, ainsi que ma semaine à l'école. J'omis de leurs dire mon stupide baiser avec Jake. Alice aurait sauté au plafond en disant qu'il été temps. Et j'en été sur Charlie aurait été ravie aussi. Le père de Jake, Billy Black, était le meilleur ami de mon père depuis mon enfance.

Nous rentrâmes enfin chez nous. J'arrivai la première pour prendre un bon bain pendant qu'Alice rangea tous ses paquets.

La journée toucha à sa fin. Alice et moi étions en train de voir notre série préférée quand soudain elle sursauta.

_ J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Comme c'est bientôt les vacances, en qu'on va avoir deux mois à ne rien faire j'ai eu une idée de voyage. Que dirais-tu de partir en Italie ?


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voilà la suite. Bon pas beaucoup d'action ici, juste l'installation du décor et la vie entre sœurs… J'attends avec impatience votre avis c'est ce qui donne envie d'écrire une suite... D

**Chapitre 2.**

**Départ En Italie.**

_ J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Comme c'est bientôt les vacances, en qu'on va avoir deux mois à ne rien faire j'ai eu une idée de voyage. Que dirais-tu de partir en Italie ?

_ Alice. Pourquoi si loin ? On avait prévu de partir chez maman et Phil. Et puis on n'a pas les moyens pour partir en Europe. Répliquai-je.

_ Si on les a. J'en ai parlé avec maman, et elle nous les offres ses vacances. Elle pense que ce ne sera que bénéfique. Donc on partira dans une semaine, pour d'abord allé à Rome. Puis après on passera quelques semaine en Toscane, j'y ai trouvé un village bien sympathique qui te plaira et qui regorge de nombreuse boutiques pour moi. Enfin on avisera pour le retour. Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Ce que j'en pensais ? He bien cela nous changerai de notre ville pluvieuse et ennuyeuse, et puis je n'avais jamais quitté les États Unis de ma vie.

_ Pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée. Et puis voir le soleil, et ressentir de la chaleur sur nos corps ne pourront qu'être bénéfique. Mais tu vas réussir à tous préparer en une semaine ? Demandai-je connaissant Alice.

_ Avec ton aide. Et quelques nuits blanches bien sur. Bon j'ai pleins de choses à faire. Bonne nuit !

Elle m'enlaça puis partit en trombe dans sa chambre. Je parti de mon côté dans ma chambre, celle qu'était juste en face de celle de Rose, pour rejoindre Morphée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, enfin pour moi. Pour ma sœur c'était une autre histoire. Même une tornade aurait été plus silencieuse. Les trois premiers jours je ne la vis pas. Elle était cloitré dans sa chambre afin d'essayer plusieurs tenues pour l'Italie, qu'elle rangea enfin dans une valise. Moi je trouvais que ça ressemblait plus à une armoire qu'à une valise sur roulettes. Pourtant je lui avais dit de ne pas trop la remplir lui rappelant que là bas elle dépensera bien son compte en banque dans les boutiques italiennes.

Le quatrième jour on me réveilla d'un sommeil réparateur, puisque la veille j'avais bossé au magasin d'article de randonnées jusqu'à très tard. Alice me tira littéralement de mon lit. J'atterris sur mon postérieur sur la moquette froide de ma chambre.

_ Mais, ça va pas ta tête ! T'es folle ou quoi ?

_ Fais pas ta gamine Bella ! Je viens de finir ma valise donc je m'attaque à la tienne. Toute la journée on va s'occuper de se que tu porteras là-bas. En plus comme j'ai acheté des tenues pour toi, tu vas pouvoir les essayer. Dit-elle en ouvrant mon armoire.

_ Il est hors de question que je fasse les poupées grandeur nature. Et je pense être assez grande pour préparer ma propre valise toute seule.

_ Tu ne mettrais que des pulls et des pantalons. Je te connais.

La journée se passe donc sous les ordres d'Alice. Après un quart d'heure durant lequel je ne fis que me plaindre, je fi mine de me laissai faire. Mon corps était présent sous les petites mains de ma sœur qui m'enlevé et enfilé tel ou tel vêtement. Mon esprit été à des kilomètres de là. Je me voyais au bord de la méditerranée, sur un transat, en train de prendre un bon bain de soleil. Un verre dans ma main, et Alice en train de se noyer. Oui là je la vois hurlant de toutes ses forces et moi, rigolant….

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ricanes si bêtement ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Heu… Non laisses tomber… Je m'imaginais juste en train de te noyer en Italie. Rien de bien grave. Lui répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

_ Ha oui ! Sur ses paroles elle se jeta à mon cou.

L'après midi finit en bataille de polochon, dans ma chambre. Ce n'était pas rare que ce genre de chose arrive entre nous. On avait chacune des caractères explosifs. Ces vacances risqué d'être riches en événements.

La fin de semaine se déroula en vitesse accéléré. Alice finit ma valise en seulement une journée et demie. De mon côté je réservais les billets d'avion pour le samedi. On arriverait à Rome à seize heures locales. Jake fut ravi pour nous de ce voyage bien qu'un peu inquiet que seulement deux jeunes femmes se baladent seules dans un pays étrangers. Il aurait bien aimé se joindre à nous mais son père étant en fauteuil roulant il voulait rester au près de lui. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur notre léger baiser que nous avions échangé, cela me fit un grand soulagement. J'avais peur qu'il n'en fasse des montagnes, mais bien sur c'était moi qui étais allé chercher la petite bête.

Notre départ arriva rapidement. Ce fut Charlie qui nous emmena à l'aéroport de Seattle. Devant la salle d'enregistrement il nous embrassa chacune à tour de rôle, nous recommandant mille et une précautions. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour tous se qui été « démonstration de sentiment ». Mais, Alice et moi remarquâmes que pour lui se fut difficile de dire au revoir à ses filles. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que nous l'enlaçâmes fortement, lui disant à qu'elle point il allait nous manquer.

Nous étions après-en dans l'avion. Après avoir enregistré les bagages, avec difficulté puisque Alice dut payer un surplus de poids bizarrement venant de ses valises… Nos vraies vacances commencées…

POV-A

Bon d'accord j'avais dormi tous le long du voyage, mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour que Bella me fasse la tête à l'aéroport de Rome. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je ne supportais pas l'avion, le sommeil était le seul moyen pour je me tienne tranquille. Des l'arrêt des moteurs, j'allumais mon portable pour prévenir nos parents que nous étions bien vivantes et qu'ici il faisait plus de dix degrés. En quittant l'appareil nous essayâmes de récupérer nos valises, bien que les miennes furent reconnaissables. Des valises rose bonbon ça ne courait pas les rues. C'était celle de ma sœur qui posé un problème, après déjà dix minute, la sienne ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Mais après plusieurs minutes, et plus aucun passager autour du tapis roulant à part nous deux, une valise bleu marine apparu. Usant de mes cours d'italien appris au lycée, je demandai à un chauffeur de nous emmener à notre hôtel. Le chauffeur nous y conduit passant par le Colisée. Nous aurons tous le temps de visiter cette ville demain à la lumière du jour. Notre hôtel n'était pas comme ceux que je connaissais chez moi. Il était encastré entre plusieurs immeubles on pouvait voir du premier regard qu'il avait connu plusieurs décennies, mais passés les portes l'atmosphère changea. Un style baroque et moderne se mélangeait dans le petit hall, pourtant ce mélange avait un charme. Nous avions une chambre pour deux avec deux lits jumeaux. Montée dans nos chambre j'ouvris ma valise afin de pouvoir attraper ma trousse de toilette, je ne voulais pas passer deuxième à la douche. Bella mettait toujours deux heures à se lavé.

Le lendemain se déroula tranquillement. Nous nous levâmes tard dans la matinée à cause du décalage horaire. Les visites se firent rapidement dans un bus à touristes après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner. Le Colisée, le forum romain que Bella apprécia particulièrement, Le Capitole, les forteresses, les fontaines célèbres de cette ville magnifique: Trévi, Barcaccia et des Quatre-Fleuves. Puis le Vatican avec sa Basilique St-Pierre.

La journée fut plus que riche en émotions. Toutes ces architectures plus belles les unes que les autres. Bella avait adorés le forum romain, elle se voyait bien à l'époque romaine flânant dans ce centre ville antique. Pour ma part, j'avais été ébloui par les fontaines. J'avais pour chacune envoyée une pièce de monnaie le dos tournés comme le disait le protocole. Pour celle de Trévi j'avais fais vœux de trouver rapidement l'homme de ma vie.

Je sais c'est un stéréotype. Mais j'avais maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Et aucune histoire sérieuse. Il y avait bien eu James. J'étais resté avec lui une année, mais après l'avoir trouvé un jour dans sa chambre, blottie dans les bras d'une rousse décoloré. Je lui avais fais comprendre ma vision des choses. Je voulais avoir un homme à moi me protégeant contre vents et marais. Un homme dont je pourrais pleinement me balader la main dans la main dans la rue. Un homme qui pourrait m'aimait pour se que je suis. Un homme qui ne me mentirait pas, ni me tromperait.

Épuisées de notre journée nous décidâmes de nous coucher tôt se soir là. Le lendemain matin, nous prime un train à destination de Florence, puis n'ayant aucun moyen de locomotion, Bella loua une voiture familial pour nous conduire jusqu'à Volterra.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble je trouvai les clés de l'appartement dans un pot de fleurs, il y en avait deux. J'en passé donc un double à ma sœur. Aucun souci de savoir qui avait les clés le soir en rentrant. Notre logement se trouvé en plein cœur de la citadelle. Nous étions au troisième étage, ce qui posa un léger problème à mes pauvres petits muscles qui portaient mes penderies mobiles… Nous étions seules sur le palier. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et découvris que les photos sur internet rendait très mal la beauté de se petit cocon. L'entrée était toute petite, mais elle donnée directement sur le salon. A droite il y avait une petite cuisine avec une table à quatre chaises qui devait servir de table à manger. Juste en face il y avait le salon, avec son canapé et une télé qui était à ma plus grande surprise à la pointe de la technologie. Sur la gauche de l'entrée se trouvé un long mur qui allait jusque dans le salon, il disposait de deux portes. J'en déduisis que c'était les chambres. Elles disposés chacune d'un balcon privatif et d'une salle d'eau. C'était les petits balcons donnant sur la grande place qui m'avait faite craquer. Bella et moi estimâmes qu'il était mieux de tiré à pile ou face nos chambres. J'eu donc le droit à la chambre du fond et Bella celle près de l'entrée.

Nos vacances venait tous juste de débutés.

Avant de déballés nos affaires, Bella nous fit un café, alors que de mon coté j'appelais nos paternelles.

_ Oui, on est encore en vie… Il est six heure de l'après midi et il fait vingt-huit degrés à l'ombre… Oui. Merci beaucoup maman. Je suis sur si tu étais là avec nous, tu serais aussi folle de joie que je lui suis là... D'accord… Non je ne vais pas t'appeler tous les jours. Déjà ça coûte bonbon et qu'en une journée il ne va pas arriver la fin du monde… Bon très bien… Je t'appellerais une fois par semaine. Moi aussi. Bisous à toi et à Phil.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour un rien. Rajouta Bella. Tu pourras lui envoyer des mails depuis ton ordi si tu ne veux pas l'appeler.

_ C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de l'appeler tous les jours. C'est juste que j'ai passé l'âge de tous dire à ma mère ce que je fais de mes journées. Bon sur ceux termines ton café toi, moi j'appelle ton père.

_ C'est le tien aussi !

_ Allo. Charlie ?... Oui c'est Alice… Non on va très bien on vient d'ouvrir la porte de notre appartement. C'est méga chouette ici… Et je sais que pour toi c'est inimaginable mais il fait ici super chaud… Non. Juste vingt-huit degrés c'est tous. Ça te choc hein ?... Bon et toi ?... Très bien. Tu passeras de temps en temps chez nous voir le courrier… Merci… Ho ! J'avais oublié le décalage horaire, je suis vraiment navré. Bon je vais te laissé alors. Bisous papa. Concluais-je.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour cette veille de noël je vous poste le chapitre 3. Une sorte de pré-cadeau puisqu'on voit apparaître certains personnages… Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël de très bonnes fêtes et surtout pleins de cadeaux…

J'attends votre « cadeau » plus bas. XD

**Chapitre 3.**

**Suo sangue.**

POV-B

J'ouvris ma valise sur mon nouveau lit. Cette chambre était la mienne pendant maintenant deux mois. Ma pièce était claire, son papier peint n'était ni moderne ni ancien, il était neutre reflétant une couleur verte pomme apaisante. Je tirai donc sur mon armoire et commença à ranger mes vêtements. Je fus scotché. Il n'y avait au totale que quatre pantalons. Tout le reste n'était que robe et jupe. Alice était telle devenue folle. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais due lui laisser champs libre. Pourtant comment résister à cette tornade.

_ Haaa ! En parlant de tornade, la voilà qui hurlé.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je en arrivant dans sa chambre.

_ Tu as vu la taille de cette armoire y a juste la place pour mettre mes robes… Comment je vais faire, elle vat exploser.

Je soufflai bruyamment, soulagé et exaspéré à la fois. M'attendant à ce qu'elle tombe sur qu'elle que chose d'affreux comme une araignée ou autre… Mais non.

_ Tu as une commode à côté de ton lit et, tu peux toujours en laissé dans ta valise. Pas la peine de hurler dans la maison. Enlève tes chaussures et mets-les dans un coin ça te fera plus de place. Lui répondis-je en quittant sa chambre.

Alice resterai toujours Alice.

Je retourné dans ma chambre pour ranger toutes ses frivolités qu'elle m'avait achetées. Puis j'enfilais une jupe en jean qui s'arrêtait à mes genoux, puis enfilais un simple t-shirt noir. Alice arriva quelques minutes après dans ma chambre avec une tunique toute simple mais classe qu'elle avait superposée sur un leggins noir.

Nous quittâmes notre appartement pour enfin allé manger un morceau dans un restaurant typiquement italien de là place. Il était maintenant tard, la nuit était tombée depuis peu. Nous étions sur la terrasse du bistrot, ou nous profitâmes de la légère brise nocturne qui c'était levée. Alice commanda une salade composée alors que moi ce fut une assiette de pâtes assortis de fruits de mer.

POV-A

_ Bon demain tu me laisses dormir. Je tiens à être en forme qu'en j'irai faire un tour de repérage dans les boutiques.

_ Très bien. Une grasse matinée ne serra pas de refus pour moi non plus. Rajouta Bella.

Notre serveur apporta enfin nos assiettes, la mienne avait l'air délicieuse… Celle de Bella était, assez spéciale.

_ Tu vas vraiment manger ça ? Et depuis quand aimes-tu les fruits de mer ?

_ Depuis maintenant. Bonne appétit.

Nous trinquâmes à nos vacances en Toscane avec nos verres de boissons sucrés. Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement. Parlant de tous et de rien. Nous étions proches depuis si longtemps que je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que nous avions été séparés plus d'une journée. Si. Peut-être une fois. J'étais partie une semaine avec James à Seattle, mais la sortie c'était vite terminée puisque c'était cette même semaine que j'avais rompu avec lui. Elle me racontait tous, enfin je l'espérais, moi de mon côté c'était la même chose. C'était ma petite sœur et j'étais heureuse qu'elle n'est pas faite les mêmes erreurs que moi dans mon passé. Renée disait que j'étais son exemple depuis qu'elle était née. Mais vu la façon dont elle s'habillée ça m'étonnerait…

Au milieu du dessert, brusquement, elle devint blanche. Bon elle l'était déjà, mais là, on aurait pu comparait son visage à de la neige en hiver…

_ Bella ? Ça ne va pas ?

_ Non je crois que je vais être malade…

Puis elle courut vers notre appartement. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que dans c'est moment là il fallait la laissé toute seule avec son estomac retourné. Je rentrerais bien un jour pour savoir comment elle allait. C'est donc en soufflant bruyamment que je payais l'addition et me levâmes pour marcher dans les ruelles de la citadelle, seule. J'errais sans but précis pensant à la nouvelle collection de l'hiver prochain, aux cadeaux qu'il faudrait que j'achète à Charlie et à maman pour leurs remercier de ce voyage.

Puis sans y prendre garde, je rentrais dans une personne, qui devait être un homme vu la force, j'avais bien crus me cogné contre une pierre.

_ Ho ! Je suis navrée, je ne vous avez pas vu.

Il ne répondit rien. Dans cette nuit noire on ne voyait vraiment rien. Pourtant j'arrivais à voir qu'il portait une sorte de grande cape noir ou grise. La carrure me confirma bien que c'était un homme plus le son, ou l'espèce de grognement qu'il avait poussé.

Je ne me rendis comte qu'après qu'il m'est tendit sa main, que j'étais tombé par terre sur mon postérieur. J'attrapais donc sa main, il portait des gants gelés, se qui m'étonnais. De un, on était en début juillet, depuis quand on portait des gants en été ? Et de deux, il était froid, comme si sous ses gants il y avait de la glace. Quelle stupidité.

_ Excusez-moi madame. Me répondit-il

Je fus choqué. Il avait la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendue. Avec un léger accent que les Texans possédaient. Il avait un timbre si chaud, si envoutant que je crus avoir imaginé se pur son.

Je me relevais donc grâce à son aide. Et je pus, avec l'aide de la lune, voir la profondeur de ses yeux. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il n'y avait que son regard noir, profond. Il était grand, ou alors c'était ma petite taille qui le rendait si gigantesque. Nous nous fixâmes pendant ce qui fut les plus longues minutes de ma pauvre vie, et pourtant les plus courtes aussi.

_ Vous ne devriez pas vous promenez-seule en pleine nuit. Remarqua-t-il.

Je ne pu répondre. Il m'avait une nouvelle fois envouté. Son timbre n'était clairement pas de notre époque, ni de se pays. Il me tenait toujours ma petite main dans la tienne.

_ Jasper ! Aro nous attends. Lâche cette fille. Fit une voie féminine.

Il me rendit ma main avec une grande délicatesse. Et suivi cette femme, elle aussi habillé d'une grande cape sombre. Bien qu'elle était plus sombre que ce dénommé Jasper et beaucoup plus petite en taille.

Un nom si peut commun. Et pourtant si charmant. Ce genre de prénom daté d'un siècle révolu, ou les hommes traités les dames comme des Ladys. Je le suivi du regard en train de disparaître dans une ruelle sombre. Au dernier moment où j'allais le voir s'éclipser, il se retourna, et regarda dans ma direction.

N'avais-je pas rêvais ? C'était bien arrivé à moi. J'étais littéralement tombé sur un homme comme dans ses films à l'eau de rose. Cette fille. Qui était-elle, sa petit-amie, sa femme ? Avec ma poisse il n'était certainement pas célibataire…

Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire. Alice ? Tu tombes sur un mec et ça y est tu penses au prince charmant ! Réveilles-toi petite sotte.

Sur cette dernière pensée je partie en direction de mon logement en me frappant mon pauvre crâne…

La porte franchit, je trouvais ma sœur, en pyjama, endormi devant la télévision. Elle avait dut zapper jusqu'à ce que les bras de Morphée l'emporte. Trouvant ma force trop faible pour la portée jusqu'à sa chambre. Je déposais sa couette sur elle, et éteignais cette télévision italienne.

A mon tour je me mise en pyjama, puis passait dans la salle de bain. Trop tôt pour que je puisse m'endormir, j'ouvris la porte fenêtre de ma chambre et je me mise sur mon balcon.

J'adorais voir la nuit. Surtout les soirs de pleine lune. Son reflet dans les nuages m'apaisait. Mon esprit aimait vagabonder devant se spectacle si envoutant. Bien qu'ici, il n'y avait pas autant de nuages qu'à Forks. J'arrivais à voir les étoiles, les constellations. La citadelle était calme. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin par ici. Pourtant je vis passé deux voitures passé sous mon nez. A la lumière des lampadaires je pus reconnaitre une Volvo argenté et une Mercedes noire. Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent sur la place. Trois personnes descendirent de la grise et deux de la noire. Ceux de la Mercedes étaient apparemment en couple puisqu'ils se collèrent tous les deux à la sortie du véhicule. Les trois premiers qui venaient de descendre de la Volvo, étaient tous différents, l'un devait être le plus costaud d'entre tous, un autre, à ma vue, normal, puis enfin la dernière devait être une femme plutôt blonde apparemment. Ils étaient attendus par plusieurs personnes. Cinq, si ma vue était bonne. Ces cinq dernières étaient très sombre comme si… comme si ils portaient des capes. Non Alice, arrête de rêver… Ils discutèrent tous les dix pendant quelques minutes puis les cinq premiers remontèrent dans leurs voitures respectives puis repartis dans une autre direction. Les cinq en cape disparurent dans un coup de vent. Sauf un. Ce dernier resté planter là, il ne bougeait pas. Je sentis qu'on me fixé. J'étais décidément folle ce soir. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune goutte d'alcool dans ma limonade. L'ombre noir se dirigea très lentement dans ma direction. Et toujours cette sensation qu'on me fixé. Le vent se leva faisant bouger mes cours cheveux noirs vers sa position. Il se planta là, au sol, comme si on l'avait soudé aux pavés de la grande place. Et il disparu. Décidément j'étais peut-être fatigué, ou alors c'était cette ville, venant d'une ancienne époque qui me faisait imaginer toute ses choses…

Je rentrais alors dans ma chambre laissant la porte vitré ouverte. Je me glissais dans mes draps. Demain serait un autre jour.

Ma nuit fut agité, des images tournoyèrent dans mon esprit. Du sang coulant d'une femme… Cette grande cape noir toujours à porté de ma vue… Une grande salle avec trois immenses chaises, comme des trônes… Et cette sensation de froid dans ma main, si agréable, une sensation d'être à ma place, chez moi, en sécurité…

Ce fut mon portable qui me réveilla. Un sms de Bella.

« Il est 11h. Je pars acheter de quoi manger pour une semaine. Je vais mieux. Kiss »

Je décidais de me lever. Je faisais souvent ce genre de cauchemars. Certaine fois. Bizarrement ils se réalisaient dans la vie réelle. Comme des rêves prémonitoires. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, juste à Bella une fois. Elle m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'une impression que j'avais, et que cela arrivé à pas mal de gens.

Debout. Je pris une douche. M'habillais, puis me pris un bol de céréales. Je collais un post-It sur la porte du frigo, comme on avait l'habitude à la maison, ou je lui disais qu'on se retrouverait à 13h30 au resto d'hier. Je voulais commencer mon repérage de boutiques. Les choses sérieuses débutaient…

POV-B

Debout depuis dix heure, mon mal de ventre passé. Je décidais d'aller faire des courses en dehors de la ville. Je pris les clés de voiture et envoya un sms à ma sœur. Elle ne bougerait pas ses fesses avant midi… Arrivé à Siena, Je trouvais un supermarché et je commençais à faire mes courses. Le temps se gâta. Ils avaient annoncés à la météo régionale hier que la semaine serait pluvieuse. De quoi me rappeler mon chez-moi. Je retournais donc rapidement à la voiture avant d'être trempée par les gouttes qui commencé à tomber. L'habitacle de la voiture fut un énorme réconfort. Déjà des énormes trompes d'eau apparaissaient sur le pare-brise. J'allais prendre plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer à Volterra. Et bien sur avec me malchance naturelle, je tombais en panne d'essence entre Siena et Volterra… Je composais alors le numéro d'Alice… Mais aucuns réseaux aux alentours. La journée allé être longue.

Énervée je sortis en claquant plus que nécessaire la portière et allais sous des arbres à côté de la route, à attendre qu'une voiture passe ou que le temps s'améliore pour que je puisse marcher sans me casser la figure.

Une voix, apparemment masculine, me fis sursauter.

_ Ho. Pardon je ne cherchais pas à vous faire peur. Vous semblez bloqués. Je peux vous aidez ?

Je tournis ma tête à gauche puis à droite… Mais personne ni rien. A part la pluie qui se renforcée de plus belle. Je ne voyais que l'espèce de rideau gris qui ne cessé de tomber. Avais-je rêvé de cette voix ?

Pourtant ce fut bien un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, qui s'avança dans ma direction. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir clairement, toujours à cause de ce temps.

_ Heum… Oui ma voiture est tombée en panne et je n'arrive pas à joindre ma sœur. Et mais, vous parlez anglais ?

_ Parce que c'est ma langue maternel. J'habite aux Etats-Unis. Me répondis l'homme toujours aussi flou.

Sa voix était purement charmante, il avait un timbre magique, presque irréel.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? Me demanda-t-il. Je suis en vacance avec ma famille à Volterra. Je peux vous déposez quelque part, ou vous pourriez appeler un dépanneur.

Je pouvais le voir maintenant correctement. Il était tous simplement sorti d'un conte ou il aurait eu le rôle de prince charmant. Charmant ? Il l'était. Il avait des cheveux en bataille couleur cuivre. Avec la pluie on aurait dit un mannequin sorti d'une pub pour shampoing. Avec une couleur très pâle, hypnotisant. Pourtant je pensais que les gentlemen étaient en voie de disparition.

_ Si ça vous ne dérange pas. Lui répondis-je.

_ Bien, alors venez.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, vers une Volvo argenté. Il m'ouvrit la portière passagère. Je m'installai dans l'habitacle confortable. J'étais sans doute dans un rêve. Peut-être avais-je eu un accident et j'étais en train de délirer totalement. Pourtant je pinçais ma peau et la douleur était bien réelle. Il s'installa au volant.

_ Alors, ou allons-nous ?

_ Ma sœur et moi avons loué un appartement à Volterra, sur la grande place.

_ Quelle coïncidence. Dit-il en augmentent le chauffage et en démarrant sa voiture.

Nous ne dimes plus rien pendant tous le trajet. Il serré ses mains férocement sur le volant, à croire qu'il se retenait de quelque chose. Il arrêta la voiture sur la place, là ou il pleuvait encore, les nuages cachaient le soleil méditerranéen.

_ Je vous remercie, sans vous je serais morte de froid.

_ Je vous en pris. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

_ Je l'espère aussi euh…

_ Edward. Edward Cullen.

_ Enchantée monsieur Cullen. Je m'appelle Bella Swan.

_ Bella ? C'est un prénom peu commun.

_ Mon véritable prénom est Isabella mais je préfère Bella. Continuais-je la main sur la portière.

_ Ca été un véritable plaisir de vous aidé miss Swan.

Sur c'est derniers mots je sortis précipitamment pour ne pas finir toute trempé mais aussi pour ne pas lui sauté dessus. La voiture disparue dans les rues étroites de la ville. Je parti en direction de l'appartement pour tombé sur un post-It d'Alice. Elle allait me tuer.

POV-A

_ Une demi-heure que je t'attends. Tu te fiches de moi ? Je commencés à angoisser. De plus, tu réponds pas à ton portable. Tu veux la mort de ta sœur ou quoi ?

J'arrêtais enfin mon monologue pour lui laisser le temps de s'asseoir et de me répondre.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée Alice. Je suis partie tôt se matin pour aller faire quelques courses à Siena. Quand la voiture est tombée en panne. D'ailleurs tu es davantage douée que moi en italien, tu pourrais t'en charger ?

_ Oui. Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour survivre jusqu'à présent, tu as une poisse démesurée.

Les plats que j'avais commandé un plus tôt arrivèrent enfin, Nous étions au fond du restaurant. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, il y avait pas mal de monde à cause de la pluie à l'extérieur.

_ Mais, si la voiture est tombé en panne, comment es-tu rentrée, et en vie ? Lui demandai-je en coupant ma part de pizza.

_ He bien… J'ai rencontré un charmant garçon et…

Sur ses derniers mots je faillis m'étouffer vivante avec mon morceau de pizza.

_ Bella ! On dirait une gamine. On t'a jamais dit de ne pas monter dans une voiture avec un inconnu ? Surtout dans un pays étranger.

_ Est-ce que ça compte si le garçon en question est mignon, à peu près mon âge, américain et mon futur amant ?

_ Non, ça ne compte pas ! Raconte moi tous et en détail.

_ Bien. Dit-elle en prenant une goulée d'air frais. Je suis tombé en panne et comme je n'avais aucun réseau j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'un miracle arrive. Et il est arrivé plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il m'a proposé de me ramener à Volterra, là ou il séjourne tout comme nous avec sa famille.

_ Et, il est comment ?

_ Grand. Cheveux cuivré mis-long. Pâle. Et beau. Beau comme un dieu.

_ Ho ! Il faut que je le vois.

_ Moi aussi…


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour les reviews même si elles restent moindre par rapport au monde qui vient voir l'histoire. Et à « inconnue » et Louloute 3 la jeune femme blonde fera son apparition dans un prochain chapitre, mais petits indices : blonde, cape noir…

**Chapitre 4.**

**Incompréhension totale…**

POV-A

Cela faisait bientôt trois jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir à croire qu'on avait amené notre temps pluvieux de Forks à ici. Nous avions récupéré notre voiture et refais le pleins. Les journées étaient tranquilles. Nous nous levions à onze heures, puis nous passâmes nos après-midi dans la ville, a visité les boutiques ou la librairie pour ma sœur. Mon inconnu de l'autre soirée n'avait pas fais d'autre apparition. Pourtant, je pensais souvent à lui. Même trop souvent. Sa main dans la mienne m'avait électrocuté, comme une décharge me disant « gagné ». J'étais sans doute folle, mais ne connaître rien de lui ne me plaisait pas. Il m'arrivait souvent de tourner ma tête dans tous les sans dans une rue pour espérer l'apercevoir, mais rien. J'avais raconté à Bella mon récit, le soir ou elle avait été malade.

Aujourd'hui, était encore pluvieux, bien qu'il ne pleuve pas. Une brume épaisse c'était inséré dans les rues étroites de la ville fortifié. J'étais debout depuis sept heures, notre soirée la vieille avait fini endormie toute les deux sur le canapé dans le salon. Dans les alentours de neuf heures, Bella montra le bout de son nez. Elle nous avait réservé des places à dix heures pour le plus vieux bâtiment de la ville. La visite était prévue dans un château moyenâgeux, qu'elle m'avait assuré être forte distrayant.

_ Bonjour marmotte. J'ai préparé un café pour toi et un bol de céréales.

Elle murmura quelques choses qui ne ressemblaient à aucune langue que je ne connaissais.

Au bout de trente minutes elle fut prête. Nous partîmes ensemble donc à pieds puisque la citadelle se trouvait à trois rues de la notre. Notre groupe d'une trentaine de personne était constitué en majorité de touristes. Je reconnu de l'espagnol et du français. Une jeune femme très élégante se présenta comme étant notre guide, elle était très belle, pâle, et porté apparemment des lentilles, ces yeux étaient assez étranges, presque vitreux.

La visite commença, je dus tous traduire pour Bella qui avait quelques difficultés avec l'italien. Tous ces décors médiévaux m'ennuyèrent très vite, pourtant Bella ressemblait à une gamine dans une boutique de jouets à noël. Je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à l'histoire. Je regardais plutôt les gens et leurs goûts vestimentaires ou plutôt leurs défauts au niveau de la mode. Les couloirs étaient vides, a par nous, il n'y avait aucune forme de vie. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle, une femme était assise. Elle était brune, une peau plus bronzée que la moyenne ici. Elle se leva et nous salua en italien, son regard nous examiné un à un. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise, comme si j'avais déjà vécu ce moment. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. Elle me regarda surprise mais ne dit rien continuant à prendre ces photographies. Heidi, notre guide nous fis signe de la suivre dans une autre salle. Le groupe avança. Je ralentis le pas afin d'être dernière. Ma sœur ne remarquait rien, continuant à s'extasier sur l'architecture du lieu, pourtant, je sentais une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac. Nous atterrîmes dans une salle qui ressemblait à une tour encore plus antique que le reste du château. Du monde était présent. Et à ma grande surprise ils portaient pour la plus part de grandes capes noires. Je ne pus me retenir de regarder chaque personnage pour voir si « il » était là. Un homme à la chevelure noir, tout à fait fascinant s'approcha de nous.

_ Bienvenu, mes amis ! Bienvenu à Volterra !

Tous les gens présent se retournèrent et nous fixèrent. Le reste de notre groupe semblait ravi que des hommes vivent ici. Moi je me sentais encore plus mal qu'avant continuant à regarder autour de moi.

Et je tombais sur son visage. Il se tenait au fond, à droite. Il paraissait lui aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait son regard tourné vers le sol. C'est alors que je me sentis bien, joyeuse que tous se que j'avais vécu n'étais pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Il se tenait là, à quelques pas de moi. Il leva la tête dans ma direction. D'abord surpris, il ne fit rien. C'est alors que tous s'enchainait. Il courut à une vitesse désarmante vers la direction de l'homme qui nous avait parlé il y a de ça quelque secondes. Une brève conversation s'effectua. Jasper se détourna alors dans ma direction, s'arrêta en face de ma sœur et moi. Il vit que je la tenais par la main.

_ Suivez-moi. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Bella me regarda avec des yeux interrogatifs pendant que nous suivions mon homme en cape noir. Il nous fit prendre des escaliers interminables en colimasson. Puis il se stoppa devant une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Bella tenait fortement ma main, elle avait sans doute peur, ou ne comprenait rien à la situation. Moi. J'étais tranquille, j'avais confiance en Jasper.

_ Ne bougez pas. Restez dans cette pièce et ne parlez à personne d'autre que moi. Je reviendrais plus tard et nous discuterons de la situation.

Il partit sur cette dernière phrase. Il avait toujours ce même timbre qui me faisait fondre.

_ Nan, mais c'est quoi tous ça ? Et c'est qui ce type ? Moi je rentre à la maison.

_ Bella, s'il nous a dit d'attendre ici on doit…

_ J'y crois pas ! Me coupa-t-elle. Il nous a enfermés. Et pourquoi tu es aussi calme ? On a été prise en otage et toi tous ce que tu fais c'est rester debout à me regarder. C'est dingue !

_ Bella. C'est lui ! L'homme que je t'ai parlé, le jour ou tu as été malade.

_ Super ! On a été prise en otage par ton copain.

_ Il y a surement…

Je m'interrompis. Des cris horribles venaient des étages inférieurs. Des hurlements à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Ni Bella, ni moi ne continuâmes notre conversation. Elle se rapprocha de moi, et nous nous enlaçâmes sur un divan à l'autre bout de la chambre. Comme si nous vivions nos derniers instants, ensemble. Peut-être avait-elle raison, nous étions des otages. Après tous je ne connaissais rien de cet homme. Je ne pouvais y croire, le regard de Jasper n'était pas de ceux-là. Les cris continuèrent encore quelques minutes, pour s'interrompre brusquement. Un silence de tombeau était maintenant présent. Je tremblais maintenant de froid, de peur, à moins que ce ne sois Bella…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un cliquetis retentit depuis la porte. Etais-ce la fin ? Etions-nous les prochaines ? Je fermis les yeux afin de ne pas voir notre fin, une larme coulais de mon œil. J'entendis une porte se fermais et des pas, lents, mais bien distincts. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur des pupilles plus rouges que des joyaux. Jasper avait l'air de souffrir. Bella qui se tenait à côté de moi avait eu le même reflexe que moi, les yeux clos elle tenait toujours mes mains fortement entre les siennes.

_ Je me présente. Jasper Volturi.

Il se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce. Droit.

_ Je suis navré pour tous ce qui vient de se produire, mais vous n'auriez pas du vous tenir ici, aujourd'hui.

Bella se leva, tenant toujours ma main. Elle était en colère, perdue, inquiète…

_ Ah. Oui ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous enfermées ici ? Et qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

_ Votre destin n'est pas encore scellé. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'auriez jamais du venir ici.

Ma sœur bouillonnait. Je me levais, à mon tour. Jasper me regardait droit dans les yeux. Entendant surement une réponse de ma part. J'étais sereine, j'avais peur mais je n'éprouvais aucune haine pour lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il nous avait sauvés de quelques choses de dangereux, cette même chose qui avait du faire hurler les gens en bas.

_ Nous vous remercions tout de même. Je m'appelle Alice Swan et voici ma sœur Bella. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la situation ?

_ Je ne peux vous fournir cette information. Le conseil doit se réunir et choisir se qui adviendra de vous.

Dés qu'il finit sa phrase un homme colossal rentra dans la pièce, il portait tout comme Jasper, une cape noire, ainsi que des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. C'était sans doute la mode dans cette famille.

_ Ils sont près. Dit-il à l'intention de Jasper.

_ Bien.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, une torture profonde se lisait dans son regard comme s'il se bâtait contre lui-même.

_ Suivez-moi. Nous fit-il à nouveau.

Le chemin fut silencieux. Bella tenait férocement mes doigts. Notre promenade se termina dans la même pièce que ce matin, à part qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de notre groupe. Le sol était propre, humide, comme si un grand lavage avait eu lieu ici… J'effaçais cette pensée de ma tête. L'homme aux cheveux noir était assis sur une sorte de trône, il y avait à sa droite et à sa gauche les mêmes fauteuils. Sur l'un un homme qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits, sur l'autre un homme avec une longue chevelure blanche, bien qu'il me paraissait jeune. Il y avait moins de spectateur que ce matin, une poignée d'hommes et femmes en capes noires se tenaient près des sièges royaux. D'autres vêtu de vêtements commun étaient présent par ici ou par là.

Bella et moi nous nous stoppâmes au milieu de cette pièce immense. Jasper se tenait juste devant moi. J'eu l'impression d'être une souris prise au piège par des chats affamés. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

L'homme assis sur le fauteuil central se leva dans notre direction, dans un silence mortel.

_ Nous avons là une situation bien peu commune, mes amies. Mais j'ai bien peur que ta réaction Jasper ne puisse rien changé à la situation actuelle. Nous ne pouvons laisser des rumeurs sur ce que nous sommes, surtout dans notre ville.

Il continuait toujours de marcher vers notre direction.

_ Maître. Dit un homme au fond de la salle.

_ Oui. Eleazar. Approche.

L'homme s'approcha, tendit une main que l'autre attrapa. Il était habillé d'une chemise assez simple ainsi que d'un jean. Une certaine classe se dégagé de lui. Grand, cheveux bruns, et toujours cette pâleur.

_ Il se trouve. Reprit Eleazar. Que ces jeunes femmes détiennent certains pouvoirs.

_ Et pas des moindre… L'une détient le pouvoir de lire l'avenir et l'autre a un pouvoir défensive mental. Fascinant*.

_ Cela ne change rien Aro. Elles en savent beaucoup trop sur nous. Ajouta l'homme assit sur un des sièges.

_ Mesdemoiselles que comprenez-vous de la situation actuelle ? Demanda Aro à notre intention, ne prenant apparemment pas comte du discours de son ami.

Je croisai le regard de Bella. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et, moi non plus.

_ Rien. On était là juste pour visiter un château et on se retrouve ici, vous parlez de choses dont on y comprend strictement rien. On a perdu notre groupe. Et vous allez tous si sérieux comme si la situation avait l'air critique, on aimerait juste rentrer chez nous et oublier cette journée. Répondis-je tous simplement.

_ Je vous remercie, ma chère, pour votre franchise.

Aro, se tourna, parti dans la direction de son siège. Plus aucun son ne se fit alors entendre.

_ Qu'allons nous faire de ces jeunes femmes mes amis ? En temps normal nous n'aurions pas à poser cette question, mais…

_ Aro ! Je souhaite te proposer une solution.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait coupé Aro. Il était blond et semblait d'une rare sagesse…

_ Parle, Carlisle. Toute proposition sera la bienvenue.

_ Je me doute que pour vous deux solutions s'offrent à vous : soit les tuer, supprimant ainsi leur humanité et pouvoirs. Soit les transformés, mais vu les événements, deux nouveaux nées assoiffés de sang serai mal venu.

_ Que cherches-tu à nous dire mon vieil ami ?

_ Laissons-les humaines. Avouons leur notre secret. Et suite à leur réflexion, elles choisiront elle-même leur voix. Proposa ce Carlisle.

Je n'y comprenais strictement rien. C'était peut être une caméra caché ou une tradition en Italie de faire peur aux nouveaux touristes…

_ Elles ne peuvent rester humaines. Tu dis juste cella pour que tu les transformes afin d'agrandir ton clan. Riposta le blond vénitien sur l'un des trônes.

_ Je pense qu'elles ont le droit de savoir, Caïus. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles trépasseront.

_ Paix, mes amies. Paix. L'offre de Carlisle m'intéresse et pourrait nous distraire. Calma Aro. Jasper, en es-tu satisfait ?

Pendant toute cette mascarade je regardais souvent Jasper. Il resté de marbre, ne bougeait pas, ayant toujours se regard de conflit. Mais depuis que Carlisle avait parlé, il avait eu comme une étincelle dans le regard. Une lueur d'espoir.

_ Oui maître. Je peux m'en charger personnellement, puisque ma présence lors des prochaines négociations ne servira à rien. Je peux les surveiller et leur apprendre la vérité. Répondit Jasper.

Aro fit un geste affirmatif. Mon protecteur se tourna vers nous, faisant signe de le suivre à nouveau. Bella n'avait toujours rien dit, elle tenait fortement ma main, au point que mes jointures me faisait souffrir. Arrivé dans la même pièce que ce matin, je pus respirer profondément et faire le point de ce que j'avais compris. En d'autre terme rien… Mais ma réflexion pouvait attendre, puisque passé la porte ma sœur s'évanouit dans les bras d'un homme beaucoup plus rapide que moi, apparemment il nous suivait depuis la grande salle d'en bas.

_ Bella ! Criai-je inquiète pour ma petite sœur.

_ Elle n'a rien. Elle a vu beaucoup trop de chose aujourd'hui, son esprit se protège. Répondit l'homme qui la soutenait.

_ Edward ! Fit mon apollon. Lâche-là. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'est ma mission.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul ici à s'ennuyer, et puis Carlisle m'envoi pour veiller à ce que sa requête soit satisfaite.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin…

Je n'arrivai pas à écouter le reste de sa phrase. Le monde se retrouva à 90° de ma vision. Puis tous fut noir, sombre…

Comme endormi, des images tournoyèrent dans ma tête, effrayante et non rassurante. Des visages familiers Bella, mes parents, mon apollon… puis des gens que je ne connaissais que de vue… Les tableaux défilèrent sans aucune cohérence.

Pourtant je me sentais bien à l'aise, comme serrai dans des bras. Une odeur masculine. Une force protectrice. Et des vagues de bien-être me touché…

*J'adore dans le film quand il dit ça…

Merci à ceux qui mon lut jusqu'ici, c'est pas évident puisque c'est la première que j'écris…

Bref n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une suite de l'histoire. Merci pour vos messages, ils sont un peu comme mon carburant, donc n'hésitait pas.

**Chapitre 5.**

**Mythe ou réalité ?**

POV-A

Le réveil fut douloureux ce matin. Un mal de crâne horrible. Comme lorsque j'avais fêté mes dix-huit ans, juste après une cuite. Assise sur le lit je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ? Nous étions en Italie en vacances avec Bella, donc cette chambre n'était pas la mienne. Pourtant aucune affaire ne m'appartenant n'était disposée ici. Il faisait sombre, et par la vitre je pus voir que la nuit était présente. J'essayai de me lever, avec difficulté. Ayant retrouvé quelques neurones dans mon crane, je pus voir que cette pièce n'appartenait pas à notre appartement. Ou était Bella ? Ou étais-je ?... Une vague de bien être me secoua de plein fouée. Je me retournais pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux cramoisis. Il était assis sur une sorte de siège à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'avais du mal à voir qui ça pouvait-être, on ne voyait que son regard transperçant. Il se leva avec lenteur, et se dirigea vers moi. A la lumière de la lune je pus distinguer que l'inconnu n'était que mon sauveur. Jasper.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Il est trois heures du matin. Tu as dormis plus de treize heures.

_ Ou sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou est ma sœur ? Et…

J'étais en train de paniquer. Mes derniers souvenirs ressemblaient plus à un cauchemar qu'à la réalité. Je voulais qu'il me dise que tous ceci n'était qu'un songe, j'allais me réveillais dans mon bon vieux lit…

Il déposa son doigt, fin et froid, sur mes lèvres. Plus aucuns sons ne sortis de celle-ci. Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi critique, j'aurais fondu rien qu'a ce contact.

_ Assis-toi, veux-tu. Ta sœur ce trouve dans la chambre juste à côté, elle vat bien, quelqu'un la surveille, et elle dort toujours profondément.

Nous étions sur un sofa. Il alluma une lampe de chevet qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, la lumière m'aveugla d'abord, puis, mes yeux s'habituèrent. La beauté de Jasper se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi. Il c'était apparemment changé, il portait une chemise bleu foncé sur lui ainsi qu'un jean noir. Sur sa peau cet ensemble faisait ressortir sa beauté surnaturelle. Ses yeux me regardaient, comme si il voulait savoir si je l'écoutais toujours, avec tendresse.

_ Tu te trouve dans le château le plus ancien de Volterra. La ou vit une des plus anciennes familles du pays… C'est drôle mais je ne pensais jamais te revoir.

Il tendit sa main vers mon visage. Sa peau, froide pratiquement glaciale, me fit l'effet d'un choc, quand il posa ses doigts contre ma joue. Mais son touché fut divin, une caresse, je ne pu résister à l'envie de fermer mes yeux afin de pouvoir plus pleinement me souvenir de cette sensation. Tel a un électrochoc. Il l'a retira cependant rapidement de mon visage.

_ De quoi te rappelles-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il.

_ Pas grands choses. Bella et moi devions visiter ce bâtiment, puis tu nous à emmené dans une pièce appart. Je me rappelle, des cries stridents puis d'un silence plus qu'inquiétant. Tu es revenu nous cherché puis… je ne me rappel plus très bien de la suite.

_ Je suis contraint de te dire la vérité. Connais-tu les histoires d'horreur sur les sorcières, les loups-garous et les vampires ?

_ Oui mais pourquoi me demandes-tu…

_ Ce que je vais te dire va sans doute te choquer ou même t'effrayer. Tout ces mythes, ces légendes, existent. La Terre n'est pas assez grande pour que tu te retrouves ici, dans la citadelle de la royauté vampirique.

Il s'arrêta, me laissant le temps d'encaisser le choc. Je le regardais, droit dans les yeux, essayant d'y déceler un quelque mensonge possible. Pourtant ses yeux étaient sincères.

Ainsi, le monde dans lequel nous vivions n'était pas un havre de tranquillité et de paix. Des êtres fantastiques étaient parmi nous.

Je le regardé, lui. Il avait dit une royauté vampirique. Vampirique comme vampire. Etait-il un vampire ? Etait-ce possible ? Ces choses n'existé pas dans ce monde. C'était tous simplement des contes pour effrayer les plus jeunes, pour faire rêver les plus grands. Mais la réalité n'était pas faite de rêves ni de cauchemars.

Pourtant en ça présence, j'étais là ou devait être ma place, même si ce monde était étranger à tous ce que je pensais.

_ Es-tu un… un vampire ? La question avait-eu du mal à sortir, l'admettre était le plus dur.

_ Oui. Me répondis-t-il. Toute les personnes présentent dans ce domaine sont des vampires, sauf toi et ta sœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas personne ne te feras du mal. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

POV-B

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Oui un horrible cauchemar. J'avais du encore me couché devant la télé avec Alice. Mon corps était raide, comme si j'étais restée plusieurs heures dans la même position. Et ces images qui n'arrêtaient pas de tournoyer dans ma tête. Le rouge vif d'un regard posé sur moi. Des centaines de capes noires tourbillonnant autour de moi. Et le froid des pierres médiéval. Pourtant cette dernière sensation s'intensifia, comme une caresse, tout en douceur sur ma joue. Je gardais alors les yeux encore d'avantage fermé pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de cette impression. Le frôlement glacial s'attardait sur mon front. J'eu un soupir. La main se retira aussitôt. Alors oui, je faisais bien un rêve, et j'allais me lever d'une minute à l'autre.

J'ouvris un œil… Puis deux. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était sombre. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Mais ce ne fut pas les meubles qui attirèrent mon attention, ce fut le mouvement au bord de mon lit.

_ Oh ! Soufflai-je en plaquant aussitôt ma main sur ma bouche afin d'éviter de hurler.

Un homme se tenait à moins de dix centimètres de ma petite personne. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet. Et moi, comme la maladroite que je suis, en voulant m'éloigner de lui, je tombai du lit en arrière. Me faisant un très vilain bleu au passage.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il était là. Lui. Edward Cullen. Assis en face de moi au sol. Comment était-il arrivé aussi vite devant moi ? Même à la légère lumière de la chambre je le reconnu immédiatement. Il avait toujours ce teint pâle, parfait, dessiné par un grand artiste sans doute. Son visage irréprochable avait un regard inquiet couleur ocre. Comment un être si sublime pouvait-il avoir des problèmes ?

_ Tu t'es fait mal ? Je suis navré je ne cherché pas à te faire peur.

Ainsi c'était ça. Il s'inquiétait de mon état.

_ Comment… Que fais-tu ici ? Et ou suis-je ? Alice…

_ Attends. Assis-toi sur le lit, c'est une longue histoire. M'interrompu-t-il.

Suivant ses parles je me redressais, avec difficulté, sur mes deux pieds gauche, afin de m'assoir dans l'immense lit à baldaquin. Il s'assit lui aussi, à mes côté me fixant de ses yeux d'or, comme si j'étais quelques choses d'extrêmement fragile et d'éphémère.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

_ Non. Ca va. J'ai connu pire. Répondis-je en frottant la bosse qui commençait à m'élancer.

_ Bon. Je vais être franc. Crois-tu au fantôme Bella? Au surnaturelle. Demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Ta sœur et toi, hier, avez voulu visiter une demeure. T'en rappels-tu ?

_ Heum… Oui.

_ Ce n'est pas un simple château. Vous êtes ici, dans la forteresse qui abrite la plus ancienne famille de vampire.

_ P…Pardon ? Tu. Tu as dit vampire ? C'est une blague ?

_ Si ce n'était qu'une blague… Ta sœur va bien, quelqu'un la surveille. Comme moi je dois veiller sur toi.

Disait-il la vérité ? Des vampires ? Il perdait sans doute la tête… ou moi. Oui, j'étais encore entrain de rêver. Que pouvait bien faire un apollon dans ma chambre. Moi. Isabella Swan? Et puis des vampires, des êtres sortis tous droit d'un film d'épouvante ? Notre monde était-il ainsi ? Rempli de monstre et de fantastique ? Oui. Son visage était sincère. Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas inquiète, effrayé, apeuré ?

_ Es-tu toi aussi un…

Il ne répondit pas. Fit juste un signe affirmatif de la tête.

_ Mais je suis différent des autres. Ma famille et moi sommes « végétariens ». Nous ne buvons que de sang animal.

_ Végétariens ?

_ Oui, c'est une plaisanterie.

_ Mais moi, dans l'histoire qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

_ J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi…

Cette voix je la reconnaissais. Ma sœur, Alice avait franchit la porte suivit d'un homme blond, et grand. Elle s'assit en face d'Edward, juste à mes côté. Le grand blond resta debout. Le regard de ma sœur était sérieux pour une fois.

_ Malheureusement, répondit Jasper à ma question, aujourd'hui vous en avez trop vu. Heidi ramenait un groupe de touriste pour… Mais je t'ai vu toi, Alice.

_ Aro, Marcus et Caïus souhaitent vous laisser un choix, une chance de rester en vie. Continua Edward d'une voix veloutée.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on c'est déjà vu tous les deux une fois donc il a eu pitié ? Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas mortes ? Je veux dire par là que je suis bien heureuse d'être toujours en vie.

Alice et moi avions eu les mêmes pensées, bien qu'elle en rajoutait un peu à mon goût.

_ Il se trouve que toute les deux, vous détenez chacune d'entre vous un pouvoir ce qui intéressent beaucoup mes maitres. Ajouta Jasper avec un léger sourire.

Alice et moi nous nous regardâmes.

Le monde allait vraiment de travers, ou alors c'était ça les effets de la drogue, on avait du me faire ça contre mon insu. Oui c'était ça, on était complètement dans les vapes. Après des vampires, des pouvoirs ? Franchement on avait l'air si cruche que ça ?

Nous gagnâmes, Lilice et moi-même, un fou rire interminable. De ces fous rires qui vous prennent aux tripes à en vous en faire mal.

_ Je n'ai rien dit de drôle ? Je parle de leur mort et… elles explosent de rire ? Rouspéta Jasper.

_ Laisse-leurs cinq minutes. Moi je préfère qu'elles rigolent plutôt qu'elles s'enfuient.

Et comme Edward l'avait dit au bout de cinq minutes, nous nous calmâmes. Mes joues me faisaient mal, et un mal de tête résonnait dans mon cerveau, comme un marteau piqueur devenant de plus en plus proche.

_ Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? C'est vraiment ridicule tous ce que vous dites depuis tout à l'heure. Demanda Alice.

_ Non. C'est bien la vérité. J'en suis navré, mais…

_ Attend. Interrompit Alice. Je récapitule. Ma sœur est moi sommes prisonnière d'une colonie de chauve-souris, et si nous sommes encore en vie c'est parce que nous avons la chance d'avoir un don ?

_ Oui. C'est bien ça. Chaque vampire décuple une faculté qu'il avait dans sa vie humaine. Pour ma part je peux contrôler et lire les émotions.

_ J'arrive à lire les pensées. Je suis télépathe.

D'un coup, mes joues se mirent à rougirent. Edward pouvait lire dans ma tête donc il savait très bien se que je ressentais pour lui. Super. Je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Il devait me trouvé quelconque. Une fille ne sachant contrôler ses idées, ses fantasmes…

_ Et moi ? Alors j'ai quoi comme, sois disant, pouvoirs si on me transforme ? Interrogea Alice sans se soucier de la nouvelle qu'avait transmise Edward.

_ Tu as le don de prédire l'avenir.

_ Cool ! Comme une diseuse de bonne aventure ? Sautilla Alice à l'annonce de Jasper.

D'ailleurs je remarquais qu'elle lui prêtait beaucoup d'attention… Il ne lui répondit pas, lui fit un sourire. Comme si il regardait la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde…

_ Pour toi Bella. (Entendre de nouveau mon nom dans la bouche d'Edward me fit sursauter, mais d'une bonne façon.) C'est un don plus subtile, tu as se qu'on appelle un bouclier mentale rien ne peux t'atteindre. Je n'entends rien venant de ton esprit, ce qui est très… frustrant.

Je pus souffler. Il ne m'entendait pas. Ma tête était réservée dans une bulle transparente. C'était moins extraordinaire que ma sœur mais, cela pouvait être intéressant qu'en on était amoureuse d'un télépathe. Amoureuse ? L'étais-je ?

Alice ne pus me laisser réfléchir à la question.

_ Mais. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en vie ?

_ Vous avez un choix à faire. Entre deux propositions…

Je voyais bien qu'Edward cherchait ses mots afin qu'on puisse encaisser l'information. Pourtant sans aucune gènes, se fut Jasper qui continua.

_ Soit vous devenez des vampires à votre tour. Soit…

_ Soit nous mourrons. C'est ça hein ? Demandais-je.

_ Bien. Oui. Mais ne vous précipité pas. Vous avez tous le temps de faire votre choix. Actuellement au château il y a une ambiance assez électrique. Un clan d'Australie a voulu enfreindre certaines lois. Vous n'êtes pas la priorité de mes maîtres. Et chez nous le temps se compte en année.

_ Alors nous n'avons plus le choix. On ne quittera jamais cette demeure ? Notre vie humaine et normale est terminée ? Questionnais-je plus fort que moi.

_ Oui.

Ainsi ce termina ma vie monotone et sans aventures…


	6. Chapter 6

Hello la compagnie (même si c'est une mini compagnie j'en suis fière) Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des fidèles qui se manifestaient ou non, et ça fait plaisir. Donc le 6ème chapitre vous est servi sur un plateau d'argent en espérant avoir vos avis très prochainement. =D

**Chapitre 6.**

**Un nouveau mode de vie.**

POV-B

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que nous étions ici, cloîtrés dans cette chambre. Réfléchissant de tous, notre avenir, notre passé et nos choix. Car après plusieurs heures je m'étais faite à l'idée que oui, les vampires et autres êtres surnaturels existés et que j'étais retenu prisonnières ainsi qu'Alice, ici. Je n'avais pas quittée une seule fois ma chambre, Alice non plus. Non restions toute les deux ensemble. Nos gardes du corps respectifs venaient et partaient selon nos besoins, répondaient à nos questions. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que ma vie humaine et tranquille s'était achevé ce jour de juillet, pourtant nous le savions maintenant, nous devions faire un choix.

Sur l'horloge accrochée au mur de la suite je pus voir qu'il était cinq heures quinze. Ma sœur dormait profondément dans le lit démesuré que nous avions. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, aucun bruit ni aucune lumière pour rompre ce silence reposant. Pourtant dans une envie venue de nulle part, je décidais de sortir de cette chambre. Enfilant un jean et un simple t-shirt rapporté par nos protecteurs ainsi que toutes nos affaires personnels de notre logement, je quittais silencieusement la pièce. Le couloir était immense, avec des couleurs dorées digne d'un château, un long tapis couvrait le plancher. Empruntant ce long passage je tombais sur un escalier. Ce même escalier que nous avions emprunté quelques jours plus tôt. Sans réfléchir mes pieds descendirent chaque marche avec la plus grande prudence que je pouvais avoir. Ce manoir était décidément gigantesque. Pourtant sans me souvenir d'aucun couloir, d'aucune porte, je tombais sur une grande cour vide et froide, de gros pavés la recouvrée, tout au loin on devinait un portail de plus de deux mètres de hauteur, les murs étaient encore plus haut…Dans un soupir, je tombais sur mes genoux. Je ne cherchais pas à m'enfuir sachant que de toute manière ils me retrouveraient, je cherchais tous simplement un air pur, un air chargé en simplicité, en oxygène. Quelques choses de simple dont j'avais l'habitude de faire lors de ma vie humaine. La chambre m'insupportait.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te balader seule, surtout en pleine nuit. Certaines personnes n'approuvent pas le choix d'Aro de vous garder en vie toi et ta sœur.

J'avais reconnu la vois velouté d'Edward. Il ne m'avait pas surprise, je me doutais qu'il me surveillait, après tout, c'était sa mission de m'observer.

_ Je sais. Je voulais simplement prendre l'air.

_ La prochaine fois, préviens-moi.

Je me relevais pour apercevoir son visage, prête à retourner dans ma cellule. Son visage était, comme à son habitude, parfait. Son regard ne me regardait pas, il fixait un point au-delà du portique. Puis son attention se fixa sur moi. Un sourire au coin apparu, me faisant fondre sur place.

_ Veux-tu aller faire un tour ?

_ En dehors de la citadelle ? J'ai le droit de sortir ?

_ Seulement sous escorte. Et puis nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire...

Tout d'un coup, il me tendit une veste qui m'appartenait. Je l'enfilai dans un geste pressé, avec un sourire franc sur le visage. La journée ne sera pas si triste que ça.

La matinée passa avec douceur et légèreté. Ni lui ni moi ne dit une parole. La ville était silencieuse, seuls quelques animaux s'animaient. On deviné au loin l'aube naissante.

Edward me mena à un endroit isolé de la ville, comme une sorte de parc à la lisière d'une forêt. Une brume couvrait tout cet endroit. Elle était rafraichissante, reposante mais en même temps hypnotique et inquiétante. Mais je n'avais aucune peur. Je m'installai donc sur un banc voulant profiter de chaque instant magique. Edward était toujours debout en face de moi, il me regardait avec un regard dont je ne lui connaissais pas…

_ Edward que se passe–t'il ?

_ Nous n'avons plus besoin de ma famille ici. Je vais devoir partir avec eux.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais je pensais… je pensais que tu vivais ici.

_ Non. Je ne fais pas partie de ce clan. Les Volturi sont comme une famille royale. Ma famille et moi sommes bien différents. Nous avons du venir ici pour rendre un service.

Aucun mot ne voulu sortir de mon être, il était le seul ici, la seule personne en dehors de ma sœur et de ma famille à compter… Qu'allais-je devenir ? Le reverrais-je un jour ?

Il compter énormément pour moi comment lui dire ? « Emmène-moi avec toi » Non. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Juste de la viande et non sa petite amie. Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Etais-je attirée par un être de la nuit ?

_ Quand ?

Ce fut le seul mot, la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit.

_ Dans deux jours.

_ Te reverrais-je un jour ?

_ Je l'espère, sincèrement. Me répondit-il en s'agenouillant à mes pieds, prenant de ses mains froides les miennes. Bella, reprenait-t-il, si je demandais à Aro que tu viennes avec moi, le ferais-tu ? La tâche serait difficile à obtenir mais je pense pouvoir y parvenir. Je tiens à toi énormément.

Il me prenait de court. Que répondre à ça ? D'un côté il me voulait auprès de lui, il tenait à moi. Mais d'un autre côté, ma sœur. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner.

_ Edward. Je serais prête à te suivre mais… ma sœur, je ne peux pas la laisser ici, seule. Tu comprends ?

_ J'y ai pensé. Reprit-il avec un sourire franc, fière de lui. J'en ai parlé à Jasper et il serait prêt à venir avec nous comme membre des Volturi pour vérifier que le souhait d'Aro soit respecté.

Il avait pensé à tous, cela ne m'étonnais pas. Je ne pouvais lui dire non. Vivre autre pars que dans ce château rempli de monstre et autres. Vivre loin de la terreur, de toute cette froideur. Vivre avec ma sœur et lui. Vivre peut être plus longtemps en paix en temps qu'humaine.

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, il le vit. En pressant légèrement mes mains il me fixa d'un regard profond.

POV-A

Encore une journée noir, monotone, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ma vie était derrière moi. Ma joie de vivre était partie ce jour de juillet.

Tous les jours j'en apprenais un peu plus sur ce monde qui c'était ouvert à moi. Nous vivions ici, au sein d'un pouvoir royal. On aurait pu se croire à la cour de Louis XIV en France au XVIIIème siècle. Le gens se précipités pour venir lécher le bottes d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus (le nom des trois rois Volturi). Chaque jour, depuis ma chambre je voyais passé des gens, certainement beaucoup de vampire mais aussi d'autre créature. J'ai eu la chance d'entre apercevoir le premier jour, par hasard alors que je regardais par la fenêtre de notre suite, une femme sombre à première vue, mais quand elle détourna son regard vers moi je pu voir son teint mouillé, trempé et surtout ses yeux très bleu voir globuleux.

_ Elle s'appelle Ligéia, elle vient ici pour les négociations avec un clan indonésien. M'avait dit Jasper.

_ Pourquoi est-elle différente de vous autres. Vous portez tous ici de grandes capes noir et vous avez des yeux noirs, rouges ou encore jaunes, elle non, elle a juste un grand manteau et une escorte monstrueuse d'une dizaine de personnes je crois.

_ Elle n'est pas un vampire. Me répondit-il alors que je la fixé encore. C'est une sirène.

Sur le coup je fus scotché. Une sirène ? C'était une blague ? Que pouvait bien faire une sirène dans un repère à vampires.

_ Dans mon souvenir, les sirènes vivent dans la mer et ne s'habillent pas en tenue Prada, et surtout elles ont une queue de poisson.

_ Ce n'est qu'un mythe, tout comme leur chant pouvant séduire les hommes. Par contre au contact de l'eau, ne serais-ce qu'une goutte, une queue de poisson apparait bien. Elle vient discuter de conflit avec une autre délégation et elle cherche un soutien au près de mes maîtres.

Tous cela me dépassé. Chaque jours j'en apprenais plus sur tous ce qui nous entouré. Sur toute les lois aussi.

Mais surtout chaque journée passé avec Jasper me rapprochai de lui. Il était brillant, cultivé, passionnant et séduisant. Il avait un côté sombre que je voulais connaître, et surtout le défaire de ce perpétuel visage meurtri.

Aujourd'hui, à mon réveil, Bella n'était plus là. Inquiète, je me levai de mon lit la cherchant dans toute la suite.

_ Calme-toi. Me fit Jasper en m'attrapant par les épaules. Elle est avec Edward, ils reviendront. Je te le promets.

Ma respiration se calma, une vague de tranquillité me frappa. Cela me faisait souvent ça en présence de Jasper, c'était du à son fameux pouvoir.

Sans y réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras, pour y pleurer, mais surtout pour y sentir sa force et son odeur qui me rassuraient, lâchant pour une fois toute mes barrières. Une vague de douceur et de bien-être m'engloba, c'était bien sur son don, et cela ne me contraria pas au contraire c'était apaisant.

Nous nous installâmes comme à notre habitude sur l'un des canapés de la suite.

_ Veux-tu prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant ?

_ Non. Lui répondis-je. Pas ce matin, je n'ai pas faim.

_ Alice tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ta sœur.

_ Je sais, c'est juste la savoir loin de moi qui me perturbe.

_ J'ai une question à te poser.

Il eu tout de suite toute mon attention. Jasper était mon ange gardien, il répondait au moindre de mes désirs mais il parlait si peu de lui que sa question eu le don de réveiller ma curiosité. Je ne répondis pas, lui montrant que je l'écoutais déjà.

_ La situation au sein du monde vampirique et en train de s'empirer, et votre présence, à toi et à ta sœur n'arrange pas les choses. C'est pourquoi je vais aller demander à mes maîtres à ce que vous puissiez déménager tout en restant sous surveillance.

_ Qui nous surveillera ?

_ Moi, ainsi que la famille d'Edward. Mais c'est chose vont se discuter se soir, j'ai demandé une audience.

Tant que ma sœur et lui étaient présent, tous le reste n'était que broutilles.

Nous continuâmes toute la matinée à parler jusqu'aux alentours de midi. Bella était revenu de sa balade avec Edward elle aussi avait eu le droit au discours sur un prochain départ.

Les choses n'étaient pas encore officielles que je commençais déjà à rassembler mes affaires sous les exaspérations de ma sœur. Les deux hommes nous quittèrent vers les deux heures de l'après midi. Pleins de doute s'installèrent en moi. Allaient-ils accepter? Allions-nous mourir pour avoir osé demander une telle chose?... Tant de question...

Pourtant une demi-heure plus tard, une personne frappa à la porte.

Assise sur le divan avec ma sœur, j'invitai la personne à rentrer.

Ce ne fut ni Jasper ni même Edward qui passa l'entrée mais une jeune femme, blonde, de très grands yeux rouges, et un air assez méprisables.

_ Ainsi, voilà donc les animaux de compagnie de notre très cher Jasper.

Elle fut de notre cote en un courant d'air. Sa voix me rappelé vaguement un lointain souvenir. Je n'avais aucune confiance en elle, et Bella en avait apparemment peur.

_ Je ne comprendrais jamais ce jeune homme. Si mélancolique, et ennuyeux... Pourquoi tient-il a ce point à vous protéger... Mais, d'ailleurs, à ce que je vois, personne n'est avec vous.

_ Ils vont revenir. Répondit rapidement ma sœur. Ils sont avec tes maitres.

_ Je le sais, c'est Caius qui m'envoi. Il est parfois difficile d'obéir à trois personnes a la fois, vous savez. L'un vous dit de surveiller de loin cette affaire là...

Elle prit une poignée des cheveux de Bella en passant derrière le fauteuil. Elle l'a sentie et fi la même chose avec moi avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de nous deux.

_ Le second ne se soucie guère de tous cela. Enfin, l'autre vous somme de terminer le travail. Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai jamais désobéit a Aro, pourtant ma conscience et surtout mon instinct me dit de suivre Caius. Aro est comme un père je pense pour moi et mon frère, mais, je ne tolérerais pas que deux pauvres êtres humains demeurent ici, et restent en vie.

Un frisson me gagna, Jasper était loin et nous avions besoin de lui plus que jamais. Aucune idée ne me vint. La je ne souriais pas.

POV-B

La petite blonde, assise en face de nous, ne dit plus rien pendant une minute. Puis étira ses lèvres si parfaite en un léger sourire. Son regard se fixa sur Alice, et cette dernière hurla comme jamais de douleur. Lâchant ainsi ma main, elle s'écroula sur le sol tout en hurlant. Statufiée, je ne fi rien. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, une espèce de cauchemar lors du quel on n'arrive pas à se réveiller.

_ STOP ! Criai-je vers cette harpie.

Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent. Je me penchai au-dessus d'Alice afin de vérifier son état. Elle était tombée dans les pommes. Je fus soulager, pourtant le danger rester a portée de mains. Je regardai mon bourreau, priant qu'elle m'achève rapidement. Mais rien, rien de douloureux ou d'atroce. Elle me regardait toujours avec un air détestable, comme si on avait retiré à une enfant sa poupée de force. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu, elle se posta derrière moi a la vitesse de la lumière, me prenant le cou.

_ Ta sœur te rejoindra très vite.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello vous. Pour ce chapitre pas vraiment d'action mais ça fait pas de mal =D. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez le chapitre 8 n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. Ne me tapé pas… Je suis désolé mais j'ai obligation de me déplacer et malheureusement là ou je vais ils connaissent pas internet. Surtout je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Donc je vous demande un peu de patience la suite arrivera bientôt.

**Chapitre 7**

**La Côte-d'Azur française.**

POV-A

Oui, j'étais morte. Tout était noir, sombre et froid. J'étais morte par une blondasse de vampirette, et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire combien j'aimais ma sœur, ou mes parents, et combien Jasper comptés pour moi. Oui, c'était bien la fin d'Alice Swan...

Si j'étais véritablement morte pourquoi entendais-je des mouettes ou même la mer? Une odeur de lavande? Ainsi qu'une sensation agréable de chaleur et de douceur?

J'ouvris un œil. Puis deux. J'étais apparemment dans une chambre, allongée sur un lit. Le soleil rentré par la grande baie vitrée qui était ouverte. Par le plus grand des miracles, ma vie ne c'était pas achevé. Dans un geste de curiosité je me dirigeai vers cette fenêtre, je portais exactement les mêmes vêtements que lorsque cette fille nous avait attaqués. Une espèce de crique était présente sous mes yeux. Une plage au sable fin, la mer à perte de vue et des collines bordant de chaque coté tous ce paysage. Aucune autre présence de vie à part la mienne ici. En regardant la demeure, je devais être au troisième étage. L'espace était paradisiaque loin de tous problèmes. Mais la réalité revenait plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Que faisais-je là? Qui m'avait emmené? Que...

_ Bonjour. Me fit-une voix féminine dans mon dos.

En me retournant je tombais sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année, rousse et dégageant une certaine douceur. Elle tenait un plateau comportant un repas des plus appétissants.

_ J'ai pensé qu'après ce long voyage tu aurais sans doute faim. Je me nomme Esmé Cullen. Tu es ici chez toi. Me fit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Effectivement j'avais faim, mes centaines de questions pouvaient attendre un peu. Je me jetai sur le plateau dévorant un croissant et des tartines de confitures quand mes yeux se posèrent sur cette Esmé. Elle avait des yeux d'or. Je me précipitai vers les fonds de la pièce, contre un mur, lâchant au passage toute nourriture, ne voulant pas que ce cauchemar recommence.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.

_ Ou est ma sœur? Demandai-je ne la croyant pas.

_ Elle est dans le salon, elle va bien. Elle est debout depuis ce matin. Nous devrions les rejoindre. Me proposa-t-elle. Mais prends ton temps. Mange. Et habilles-toi, il y a des tonnes de vêtements dans l'armoire a ta disposition.

Elle me fit un sourire, comme Renée savait le faire, si maternelle. Elle quitta la chambre me laissant finir ce plateau. Je me fis un brin de toilette rapide dans la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir la penderie. J'enfilai rapidement une robe ainsi que des ballerines.

Je ne savais pas d'en quoi encore j'étais tombée. Un court instant, la main sur la poignée, mon cœur eu un raté. Qu'allait-il encore m'arrivait. Nous n'aurions jamais du partir de notre bonne vieille ville pluvieuse. Le monde avait basculé le jour ou nous avions posé le pied à Volterra. J'avais perdu famille et amies.

J'ouvris la porte, décidée à affronter mon destin. Un long couloir s'offrit a moi. Me rappelant les paroles d'Esmé je descendis un escalier de verre. Le deuxième étage était semblable au troisième, quand au premier il était plus grand. Je remarquais que chaque porte avait été fermée avec soin. Arrivée devant l'escalier qui donne sur le rez-de-chaussée, je respirai une grande bouffée d'air frais pour me donner un semblant de courage.

J'arrivais devant une porte d'entrée. A ma gauche se tenais une immense porte coulissante close et à ma droite une autre pièce d'ou venait du bruit, des murmures. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, j'aperçus ma sœur assise sur un canapé entouré de plusieurs personnes. Je reconnus Edward à sa droite puis la femme qui était venu me voir a sa gauche. Debout devant une baie vitrée se trouvé un grand homme blond qui devait être lui aussi dans la trentaine, et enfin de dos, assis sur un autre fauteuil, en face de Bella se trouvait Jasper, j'aurais pu le reconnaitre entre mille. Un silence suivi mon entrée dans la pièce, j'attendais la réaction de quelqu'un surtout de ma sœur. Cette dernière se leva, et couru vers moi comme si chaque seconde était comptés. Nous nous enlaçâmes fortement et à chaude larmes chacune.

Puis après quelques minutes elle m'entraina vers le sofa a la place d'Edward, celui-ci ce tenait a coté de Jasper a présent. Ce dernier me regardait d'un nouveau regard, de la tendresse? Etait-ce possible?

_ Alice comment vas-tu? Me demanda l'homme blond devant les fenêtres.

_ Bien je suppose, seulement une centaine de questions me travaillent. Répondis-je.

_ C'est normal. Dit-il en allant se positionnait à coté du buffet, toujours debout.

Ce personnage me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...

_ Le jour ou nous attendions les garçons, t'en rappel-tu? Me demanda Bella.

Bien sur que je m'en souvenais, mais je refusais d'y penser, la douleur, la souffrance, la peine... Bella vit tous cela dans mon regard, et elle enchaina rapidement.

_ Nous avons été attaqué par Jane, l'une des gardes rapprochés des Volturi. Alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir après que tu te sois évanouie...

_ Nous sommes arrivés. Ajouta Esmé.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient je regardais le regard de Jasper, son ancienne tendresse c'était de nouveau transformés en douleur. Comme si, malgré lui, il se souvenait d'un moment difficile.

_ Nous sommes les parents d'Edward. Mon nom est Carlisle Cullen, je suis l'époux d'Esmé. Notre fils nous avait parlé de sa demande par rapport à vous deux. Je connais personnellement les Volturi et leurs méthodes...

_ Avant, qu'ils prennent une décision, reprit Esmé, nous voulions...

_ Nous voulions venir vous voir. Coupa Carlisle. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux, mais je connais Caius. Et je me doutais de ce qu'il préparait.

_ Et, elle... Elle est... Demandai-je sans le vouloir.

_ Non elle n'est pas morte. Bien que cela na m'aurait pas déplus. Dit pour la première fois Jasper. Edward hocha de la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord avec le Volturi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à présent? Demandai-je maintenant que j'avais toute l'attention de mon prince.

_ Et bien, nous nous sommes en quelque sorte enfuis...

_ Non, coupa Carlisle, j'ai eu une sorte de droit de vous gardez jusqu'a une visite ou qu'Aro demande votre retour au château. Suite a l'incident qu'a provoqué Jane.

Le silence s'installa. Carlisle sorti, ainsi qu'Esmé sans aucune explication, nous laissant seuls Edward, Bella, Jasper et moi. Un calme apaisant, non contraignant. Je détournais les yeux vers Jasper, se dernier me regardait, la peine dans son regard.

_ Je... On aurait du savoir, nous sommes désole. Commença-t-il.

_ Nan, ce n'est pas... Répliquai-je.

_ Si, Jasper a raison, on aurait du être la, avec vous.

_ Elle aurait réussi un jour ou l'autre à nous attraper et...

_ De toute façon, interrompis-je ma soeur, nous n'avons rien, nous sommes en vie et c'est grâce a vous tous, alors on passe a autre chose.

Bella me regarda, un léger sourire au visage, signe qu'elle approuvait mes paroles.

POV-B

Alice avait raison, pourtant le regard d'Edward ne se modifié pas, il avait des remords et se tenait responsable de cette histoire.

Qui aurait pu savoir se que ces vampires préparaient?

La demeure des Cullen était plutôt grande, d'une clarté qui me changeait du château sombre des Volturi. Je n'avais pas pu encore la visiter en entière.

Alice ainsi que moi montâmes ensuite dans notre chambre afin que je puisse à mon tour me changer. Après ma toilette, je retrouvai Alice sur le balcon.

_ J'ai toujours voulu visiter la Côte-d'Azur française, mais dans d'autre circonstance.

_ Ils nous ont sauvés. Renchérit Alice. Mais à quoi bon? Au final, nous mourons d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ Je leur fais confiance.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon...

La journée se déroula tranquillement, notre déjeuner se passa seulement à deux. Alice voulu absolument se baigner; les Cullen possédaient une plage privée dans les criques, caché aux yeux des humains.

Arrivé en bas près du rivage, nous n'étions plus que deux, notre escorte habituel était encore en haut, près de la terrasse à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le soleil devait être trop important pour eux.

Une sensation de bonheur m'envahit, cela prouvait bien que le danger était loin, même si cette situation n'était qu'éphémère. Je m'installai donc sur un transat près de la mer alors que ma grande soeur nageait, tel un poisson.

J'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà assez bas dans le ciel, j'avais du m'endormir, Alice était à mes côté en train de dormir sur un transat.

_ Alice ?

_ Mumm…

_ Alice ?

_ Mais quoi ? Il est trop tôt maman… Dit-elle en se retournant.

_ Je retourne à l'intérieur.

_ Ouais, mmm…

La laissant marmonner seule, je me dirigé seule vers la maison. Rentrant directement dans le salon j'eu la surprise de ne voir personne. La demeure était vide, sans un bruit.

Déambulant sans but précis, je tombais au premier étage dans une sorte de bureau que je n'avais alors pas encore vu. Il était chaleureux muni d'un bureau d'une cheminée ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques plutôt bien fourni. Cette pièce était chargé en histoire, cela ce ressentait. Faisant le tour mon regard fut attiré par quelques cadres posés sur le bureau. J'eu un sentiment étrange. Comme une impression de déjà vu. Sur une des photos se trouvé Edward, j'y reconnu aussi ses parents, Esmé et Carlisle mais aussi un autre couple. Un homme imposant avec une carrure d'athlète, aux cheveux brun, tenant dans ses bras une magnifique femme, à la chevelure d'or, et d'une beauté fracassante… Je l'avais déjà vu. Quelque part…

Pourtant je ne pu les contempler d'avantage car une voix me stoppa.

_ Tu n'es pas avec ta sœur ? Me demanda cette voix suave.

_ Non. Répondis-je en me retournant. Elle dort encore.

Edward se rapprocha de moi. Nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_ Veux-tu voir ma chambre ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sans aucune réponse de ma part il parti vers le couloir. Piqué de curiosité je le suivi jusqu'au deuxième étage. Mon cœur bâtait de plus en plus vite.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, je débouchai sur une pièce éclairé à la lumière du soleil couchant. Il y avait peu de meubles, seulement quelques étagères ou était disposés ça et là des disques. Un canapé était placé en face d'une en face d'une stéréo à la pointe de la technologie. S'il ne m'avait pas dit plutôt que c'était sa chambre j'aurais pris cette pièce pour une simple salle de repos.

_ C'est vrai, tu ne dors pas.

_ Nan… Bella, je voulais savoir de vive voix et le plus honnêtement possible, comment tu vas. Depuis notre départ précipité de Volterra je n'ai pas pu te parler.

_ Je vis au jour le jour maintenant, beaucoup de chose ont changés, mais je vais bien, enfin mieux depuis l'attaque de cette…

_ J'aurais du deviner qu'elle et Caius préparaient ce coup. Ils n'aiment pas particulièrement les humains mais…

_ Edward, le coupai-je, maintenant tout va bien, ma sœur et moi sommes en vie. Je suis en France un pays que j'aime par-dessus tout, et… tu es là.

Mes sentiments devenaient de plus en plus importants. Oui je ressentais quelques choses pour lui, mais était-ce raisonnable une humaine et un vampire ? Je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien. J'avais confiance en lui. Et sans réfléchir, ma main se leva et se cola à sa joue. Au touché il était froid, pourtant ma main devenais brulante à son contact, comme si un électrochoc venait de me toucher. Il ferma les yeux profitant sans doute de ma caresse, curieuse je continuais mon exploration passant de sa joue à sa mâchoire passant par ses lèvres. Il attrapa mon bras et rouvris les yeux. Il me fixa, ce qui fit monter directement le rouge à mes joues. Alors à son tour il posa sa main sur ma joue. Et comme quelques minutes avant, une décharge me parcouru. Il fit avec sa main le même trajet que moi précédemment, mais il continua son chemin jusqu'à mon épaule.

_ J'adore te voir rougir.

A ses mots je rougis de plus bel, amenant de nouveau sa main à ma joue. Le froid contre le chaud. C'était une sensation agréable.

Le moment était tout simplement parfait. Nous étions proches, isolés du reste du monde, dans une sorte de bulle. Notre bulle. Lui et moi. Seul le battement de mon cœur venait rompre le silence. Mes yeux restaient malgré eux plongeaient dans ceux d'Edward, où je pouvais voir un regard or merveilleux, doux, affectueux.

Les heures pouvaient bien défilaient, nous restions ici, à nous regarder comme si chaque secondes étaient importantes. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Un sourire des plus beaux. Puis il fit une chose dont je ne m'attendais pas…


	8. Chapter 8

Enfin la suite. désolé pour ceux qui suivait la fiction, mais l'envie n'y était plus vu le peu de gens qui venaient la lire. Le fantôme de la page blanche m'a aussi beaucoup fait du mal. Mais petit à petit en ce moment je recommence à réécrire, car cette histoire me tient à cœur puisque j'ai toute la trame dans la tête.

Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à lâcher ces deux demoiselles.

Pour ce chapitre assez cours, ou il y a peu d'action, nos deux sœurs vont commencer à ouvrir leur cœur.

**Chapitre 8**

**Romantisme et sentiments.**

POV-A

La chaleur sur mon corps disparu peu à peu laissant place à une fraicheur sur ma peau. Mon subconscient laissa apparaître des images d'un vampire que j'appréciais et moi au bord d'une falaise. Dans ses bras devant un magnifique coucher de soleil. Ses bras, son contact bien que fraiche me réchauffer, me calmer et m'apaiser. Pourtant la sensation de mon rêve perdura sur mon corps, sensation agréable d'une main caressant ma joue. Tranquillement j'ouvris les yeux. Ce que m'offrit ma vision fut magnifique, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux je reconnus mon adonis tant convoité. Il faisait à présent sombre, le nuit était tombé depuis un moment maintenant, pourtant ses yeux étaient hypnotiques, il était en face de moi, assis. Je savais pertinemment qu'il connaissait mes sentiments à son égard, pourtant il ne me repoussait pas. Peut-être que mon rêve allait être prémonitoire, et qu'un jour ou l'autre nous sortirions ensemble… Il retira sa main, confus que je l'ai surpris.

_ Je n'ai jamais pu de toute mon existence m'approcher des humains. J'avais toujours peur de les blesser ou de ne pas me contrôler. Pourtant avec toi c'est simple. Ton sang ne me tente pas, il est parfait. Me dit-il.

Je m'assis, pour mieux le voir.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je vais…

_ Non. Reste. Jasper je…

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Pourtant tu ne me repousses pas. Ma présence ne te gêne pas ?

_ Non elle est agréable.

Ainsi il s'avait clairement ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Condamnée à un amour à un sens unique, la pire des tortures. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me disait que lui m'aimait, il avait sans doute une magnifique compagne vampire. Je l'imaginais parfaitement grande, blonde comme lui, un corps sublime. L'inverse de moi. J'étais petite, brune et sans aucune forme…

_ Non, pourquoi souffres-tu ?

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ Si, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as blessé, je ne le voulais pas.

Il réfléchit un moment, repensant surement à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal…

_ C'est parce que j'ai dit que je savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi une grimace s'afficha sur mon visage.

_ Ton don n'est pas un cadeau… J'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches pas, mais rassure-toi je vais essayer de me contrôler.

Je baissai la tête, après tout c'était ridicule, lui et moi. Je me devais pour nous deux de faire disparaître ces sentiments si pur, doux, chaleureux… Oui il le fallait même si c'était plus que difficile.

_ Alice.

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton afin que je puisse le voir. Il avait dans son regard rouge de feu une expression de combat intense, comme si ce qui allait suivre aller le détruire lui, comme moi.

_ Ne te fatigue pas Jasper, Je suis une grande fille. Lui dis-je avec un faux sourire.

_ Je n'ai pas finis. Moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi…

Mon cœur repartit de plus bel, et un élan d'espoir se forma à l'intérieur. Vraiment ? Je ne rêvais pas alors. Il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, même si je me doutais que ce n'était qu'un soupçon de ce que moi je pouvais éprouver, au moins je pouvais y croire un minimum…

_ …Seulement c'est impossible, je suis un danger perpétuel pour toi. Un monstre. Je bois du sang humain et non des animaux comme la famille Cullen. Je pourrais te blesser.

_ Ça ne me fais pas peur.

Il rigola redéposant sa main fraiche sur ma peau créant une décharge électrique qui parcourut tout mon corps. Se contact me fit frissonner de bonheur. A cet instant j'en voulu plus. Mes deux mains le tenait fortement ne voulant plus jamais le perde. Je pouvais espérer. Après tout, pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

_ Alors il n'y a aucune vampirella qui ne détient ton cœur ?

Il ria franchement face à ma phrase.

_ Je ne rigole pas.

_ Alice tu es si humaine… Non, il n'y a personne, ni être humain ni être paranormal, que toi.

Mon cœur fit un saut de plus de 30 mètres, c'était un instant si surréaliste que j'avais peur de faire le moindre mouvement de peur de rompre ce moment magique, d'éclater cette bulle si parfaite.

_ Il faut que tu rentres, tu vas attraper froid. Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

_ Nan. Criai-je presque. Reste.

Il se rassit et me fixa avec un léger sourire. Jasper se repositionna correctement en face de moi sur l'autre transat, me fixant de ses iris rougeoyante. Je n'étais qu'une simple fille qui c'était amouracher de ce vampire magnifique et unique. Dès le premier instant où je l'avais vu, j'avais su qu'entre lui et moi il se passerait quelque chose. Aucun mot ne traversa l'air, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Le temps défilait, et rien ni personne ne venait rompre ce moment si paisible, seul mon cœur de fragile humaine se faisait entendre, ainsi que ma respiration. Un seul point me revint alors en tête. Mais ou était donc…

_ Ne te préoccupe pas. Ta sœur est à l'intérieur.

_ Tu…

_ J'ai ressenti ton angoisse.

_ Je suis navrée. C'est ma petite sœur et avec tout se qui se passe, je…

_ C'est compréhensible.

Nous restâmes ici un moment, admirant le coucher de soleil ensemble. Une fois la nuit tombé il me proposa de rentrer afin de rejoindre tout le monde. Carlisle et Esmé étaient enlacés sur un des divans.

_ J'ai préparé le diner si tu le souhaites. Me proposa cette dernière.

_ Merci, Je vais attendre Bella pour…

_ C'est bon nous sommes là.

Ma sœur était en train de descendre des escaliers enlacés dans les bras d'Edward. Hein ?! Dans les bras d'Edward ? Piqué par ma curiosité légendaire je commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour avoir des explications avant d'être interrompu.

_ Alice. Viens j'ai faim. Dit-elle en m'attrapant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes toute les deux dans la cuisine avec des assiettes fumantes de bœuf bourguignon, enfin, cela y ressemblé beaucoup.

Assises autour de l'îlot central, nous commençâmes à manger. En observant Bella, je pus voir des différences par rapport à la normal, elle avait les joues rougies, les lèvres légèrement gonflées, quelques mèches de cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

_ Alice. Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

_ Très bien, alors dis-moi un peu ce que t'as fait ce charmant Edward ?

Elle passa d'un rose doux à un rouge cramoisi.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau, alors…

_ Très bien. Ons'estembrassé. Me dit-elle d'un coup.

_ Comment ?

_ On s'est embrassé ! Voilà. T'es contente ?

_ Très. Merci. Mais, raconte-moi tout dans les détails.

_ Chut… Pas si fort. Ils nous entendant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise on s'est embrassé. Nous étions dans sa chambre et… je ne sais pas, on s'est rapproché, le moment était si parfait, si juste. Et puis il m'a embrassé.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillé, j'étais tellement heureuse pour elle, mais entant que grande sœur, je me devais de garder un œil sur elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, nous apprenions tous à nous connaître dans le salon. Tout se déroula bien, seulement un détail ne m'échappa pas. Pourquoi Esmé n'arrêtait-elle pas de faire des allers retour entre Bella, moi et la fenêtre avec ses yeux, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

POV-B

Alice et moi partîmes nous coucher tard dans la soirée. Notre chambre était composée de deux surface, une cloison séparait nos pièces respectives, nous avions la salle de bain en commun seulement.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de me coucher, on toqua à ma porte. C'est dans mon légendaire t-shirt de l'université de Seattle et mon jogging que j'ouvris la porte sur Edward.

_ Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, rentre.

Il avança dans ma chambre ne sachant ou se mettre. Je l'invitai à se placer sur mon lit, moi contre la tête de lit et lui en face de moi.

C'est tout naturellement que nous nous primes la main. Le feu et la glace, parfaite cohabitation. Il avait une peau si douce, froide certes, mais si parfaite que j'en étais presque jalouse.

Tout en caressant sa peau de demi-dieu, je repensai à cette après-midi, et ce qui c'était passé. Sans aucun mot il m'avait embrassé. D'une façon si douce si pure, transposant toute l'affection qu'il me portait. Au début je n'avais pas réagi, sur le coup je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Puis mon cœur avait redémarré ainsi que mon cerveau. Parfaite communion de deux êtres. Pourtant il avait fallu qu'il stop tout quand je commençais à manquer d'air.

_ Bella, il faut que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. Depuis la première fois ou je t'ai aperçu, sous la pluie, mon cœur… Eh, bien c'est comme si il s'était réveillé, il bat pour toi. Je ne peux plus imaginer mon existence sans toi. Tu détiens mon cœur pour l'éternité.

_ Edward…

_ Non, ne dis rien pour l'instant, je voulais juste que tu saches ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Que je suis heureux de t'avoir revu ce jour au palais à Volterra, heureux que Jasper est pu vous sauver toi et ta sœur, heureux que tu sois là, en vie, en face de moi.

Il changea soudainement d'expression, passant d'un sourire calme et amoureux à un visage blessé.

_ Malheureusement, en restant près de moi, tu risques trop ta vie. Je suis un danger perpétuel, tout en toi m'attire… Il n'est pas sain que je reste près de toit. Malgré mes sentiments pour toi, il serait préférable que je m'éloi…

_ Edward. Ne dis pas se genre de chose. Tu as bien plus de control sur toi-même que tu ne le penses… Tu… Tu es celui que j'attends, et c'est grâce à toi et à ta famille que nous sommes toujours en vie ma sœur et moi aujourd'hui… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta condition ne doit pas nous séparer. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été ébloui pas par ton côté dangereux, ton côté vampire mais par ton charisme et ensuite par ta personnalité. Alors, ne détruis-pas tout. Pas maintenant.

A la fin de mon mini-discours une larme traitresse s'échappa de mon œil. Il l'arrêta avec son doigt relevant en même temps mon visage.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, surtout si c'est de ma faute…

_ Alors ne parles plus comme ça.

_ Faisons un marché, je ne parle plus de m'éloigner de toi et tu ne pleures plus.

Il sortit sa phrase avec un sourire charmeur et un regard que seul lui avait le secret. Je ne pu alors me retenir de légèrement esquisser un sourire.

Après ce moment nous nous réinstallâmes mieux sur mon lit. Moi, dans ses bras d'Apollon. Nous continuâmes à parler sur nous, notre entourage, mon passé, et nos rêves… Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, confortablement installée contre le torse de mon amoureux.

_ Bella ! Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Bouge…

_ Quoi ? Alice, laisse-moi dormir un peu plus…

_ Non, bouge je te dis.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, Alice était à côté de moi à me secouer dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait que moi dans le lit, avais-je rêvé ? Edward n'était-il pas venu me voir hier soir ? Mes questions furent mises entre parenthèses quand ma chère sœur reprit la parole.

_ Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais, j'ai entendu des voix en bas, et pas celle de la famille Cullen ni de Jasper.

Elle était légèrement affolée, assise au bord de mon lit dans sa nuisette bleu électrique. Je la suivis, à demie-réveillée dans le couloir. Elle me tenait la main tout en me faisant des signes d'être silencieuse, en mettant un doigt devants ses lèvres. Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ? Pourquoi me réveiller pour quelques voix, et entre parenthèses j'étais sur que c'était dans sa tête qu'elles sortaient… Pourtant, arrivée près des escaliers on pouvait entendre des voix s'élever du rez-de-chaussée.

_... Il en est hors de question. Fit une voix féminine très douce et ensorceleuse. Une voix magnifique que je n'avais jamais entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_ Mais pourquoi maintenant qu'elles savent pratiquement tout sur notre identité, pourquoi ne pas tous leur dire ? Demanda Esmé, d'une voix implorante.

_ Je refuse de… Reprit la femme.

_ Excusez moi de vous interrompre, coupa Edward, mais, nous ne sommes plus les seuls à entendre cette conversation.

Le silence se fit. Alice de son regard bleu azur me fixa, me demandant silencieusement se que nous devions faire. Seulement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Se fut une voix masculine et inconnu qui nous fit sursauter. Très grave et pourtant pas du tout menaçante.

_ Nous allons partir. Là, ou nous avions déjà prévu de nous rendre. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite des événements.

_ Très bien. Prenez garde à vous. Répondit Carlisle.

Alice me fit signe de la suivre. La conversation au salon était bel et bien terminée et avec leur sens vampirique nous n'avions pas pu en entendre d'avantage. Pourtant cette discussion me travaillé, qui étaient ces deux personnes en bas ? Une femme et un homme apparemment mais n'y en avaient-ils pas d'autres ? Enfin dans la chambre d'Alice, nous nous installâmes sur son lit, sous la couette comme lorsque nous étions petite, allongées nous regardant dans les yeux. Alice joué avec ma main, faisant de mes doigts des poupées entres ses mains.

_ Je me suis levée il y a dix minutes seulement, en passant dans le couloir je les ai entendus.

_ Ils disaient quoi ?

_ Ils parlaient de la guerre au début, puis… Je ne sais pas, Esmé a commencé à dire que la femme devait nous parler, seulement cette dernière c'est tout de suite opposé, et c'est là que je t'ai rejoins.

_ Mais, tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

_ Pas du tout. Mais je suis sur le coup. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin le chapitre 9. J'écris quand l'envie me vient ce qui veut dire, que ça peut prendre du temps (environ un mois) avant que je publie une suite. Mais la trame de l'histoire est toujours là.

Bref, pour ce chapitre, mise en place d'un nouveau rebondissement )

**Chapitre 9**

**Méditation et décision.**

POV-B

Nous nous rendormîmes après voir débattues pendant une heure sur ce qui se passait en bas plus tôt. Ce n'est que vers dix heures du matin que j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois-ci dans le lit de ma sœur de mon plein gré. Alice dormait à point fermé. Toujours ma main droite entres ses doigts, comme si elle s'y accrochée désespérément.

_ Alice ? Alice !?

_ Hmmm…

_ Allez viens, on se lève. Tu vas pas rester toute la journée au lit ?

_ Si !

Elle tira la couette au dessus de sa tête, me faisant comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Je me levai du lit pour aller tirer les rideaux qui empêché la lumière du jour d'entrer. Un grognement se fit alors entendre dans le lit. Mademoiselle ne veut pas se lever ? C'est se qu'on va voir… Refaisant le tour du lit, je pris mon arme secrète afin de faire souffrir ma si douce victime… Enfin de son côté je brandis mon artillerie au dessus de ma tête.

_ Alice ? Tu te lèves ?

_ Hmmm… Nan… Pas maintenant.

Elle était perdue, j'aplatie mon argument de choc sur son corps. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle cria sa surprise, et sortit sa tête de dessous des draps.

_ Nan, mais ça va pas bien ?

_ BATAILLE !

Et pendant une bonne demi-heure nous jouions à notre fameuse bataille de polochon. C'était un moment de détente que nous avions petite. Généralement c'était maman et moi qui allions le week-end réveillé Alice par ce système, ainsi le dimanche commençait toujours par des éclats de rire.

C'est toute essoufflée que je demandais à ma sœur.

_ Tu penses, qu'un jour on reverra maman ou même papa ?

_ Peut-être, l'avenir n'est pas tout tracé. La preuve nous sommes amis avec des vampires aujourd'hui.

_ Je te demande ça parce que c'est toi la voyante ici. Lui dis-je avec un sourire franc.

_ Ahaha… Très drôle miss bouclier, d'ailleurs comment ça va avec mister télépathe ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi je me mis à rougir fortement.

_ Ça, ça veut tout dire. Raconte.

_ Il est venu hier me rejoindre, hier soir. On a discuté, il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments forts envers moi, mais que c'était trop dangereux pour moi…

_ On a tiré le même lot apparemment, Jasper est pareil. Il pense que c'est impossible entre nous à cause de son côté vampire qui pourrait prendre le dessus.

_ Seulement moi, je lui ai fait comprendre que je tenais à lui et que pour l'instant je ne voulais pas entendre ce genre de discours…

_ Je devrais essayer. Même si je pense avoir le plus torturé des deux…

_ Alice !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et descendit du lit, pour enfin s'habiller. Ou presque, elle prit un de ses maillots de bain.

_ Encore la plage Alice ?

_ Ba oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autres ? Et puis il fait beau. Excuse-moi mais j'ai été habitué à la météo de Forks trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de beau temps, de chaleur, et de plage. Et c'est à la base pour ça qu'on est partie en Italie, ma chère, alors bouge ! Et va mettre un maillot toi aussi.

Sous ses ordres je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour prendre à mon tour un maillot de bain. Je pris le bleu, un de mes préféré, il était simple, un deux pièces ou le bas était un shorty et le haut en forme triangulaire. Mettant légèrement en valeur le peu de forme que j'avais. Je pris un short ainsi que ma chemise spécial plage, mes lunettes de soleil, et enfin mon bouquin. En sortant de ma chambre je tombais sur plus de personne que prévu. Il y avait Esmé et Edward dans le couloir ainsi que ma sœur. Cette dernière portait l'un de ses plus beau maillot de bain, une pièce mais ou le devant ainsi que le derrière était très plongeant, relié seulement par des ficelles très fines. Ma sœur était celle qui était absolument parfaite, en version miniature bien sur.

_ Bella, commença Esmé, nous t'attendions. Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour un petit déjeuner mais, je vous propose de luncher ainsi vous pourrais profiter de votre après-midi en toute tranquillité.

_ Merci Esmé c'est très aimable de votre… humm, ta part.

Edward s'approcha de moi, tandis qu'Alice couru presque dans les escaliers tout en enfilant son paréo et ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Esmé la suivit, un sourire bien faisant sur le visage.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Quoi ?

Je me tournais vers Edward.

_ Ce short te sied à merveilles.

_ Merci, fis-je en rougissant. Viens, ils nous attendent.

Je lui pris la main et c'est ensemble que nous descendions les escaliers.

POV-A

Après ce fameux lunch, je courus presque jusqu'à la plage. Sentir le sable entre mes orteils, la chaleur sur mon corps… Toutes ces choses qui faisaient que j'adorais la vie.

Jasper n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il avait du partir très tôt ce matin, afin de retrouver Volterra personne n'avait voulu m'en dire plus, et cela m'irritait prodigieusement…

C'est sans réfléchir que je courus me jeter à la mer après avoir retiré mon paréo sur le sable. Une fois dedans je pu tout en nageant réfléchir à un stratagème pour qu'enfin Jasper tombe dans mes bras. Après tout, Edward avait bien pu embrasser ma sœur sans la tuer ni lui sucer tout son sang, alors pourquoi pas lui.

Bella était restée sur la terrasse des Cullen à l'ombre en compagnie d'Edward. Ils discutaient et apparemment passionnément. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une connexion inédite entre ces deux là. Elle rigolait, et lui, il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose sur terre.

Moi aussi je voulais une relation comme celle là. Moi aussi je voulais que mon beau blond e regarde comme ça. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse de ma sœur, juste envieuse. Heureuse pour elle, Bella le méritée amplement, mais je souhaitais aussi avoir mon vampire à moi.

Une bonne heure plus tard je sortis de l'eau, je voulais visiter les alentours. Un coup d'œil près du couple m'informa qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Je pouvais vivre ma vie tranquille.

Je marchais, au bord de l'eau, escaladant de temps en temps un rocher sans penser à quelque chose en particulier. Plus j'avançais et plus la maison s'éloignait. Personne n'avait remarqué mon départ. Les rochers de plus en plus imposant s'imposait à la place de la plage de sable fin. Je dus escaladais plusieurs rempart avant de déboucher sur un chemin en bord de falaise, on aurait dit un passage secret pour pirate tout l'espace était remplie de verdure luxuriante. L'endroit était calme, presque un Eden en Provence. J'étais maintenant à vingt bonnes minutes de la maison en bord de mer, personne au tour de moi pour me dire se que je dois faire. Je n'étais pas en train de m'enfuir, seulement je voulais voir autre chose que notre cage dorée, et, sans Jasper, je faisais office de chandelle, donc autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Je m'asseyais enfin, profitant des cigales, du bruit de la mer, du jeu des ombres des arbres, et du calme…

Après tout nous étions là pour faire un choix de vie définitif alors autant prendre le temps pur le prendre ce choix. Nous avions le choix entre mourir ou devenir vampire, buveur de sang, un être de la nuit… C'était un terrible choix pourtant, plus la situation avançait et plus je me voyais vampire. Après tout, la famille Cullen n'avait pas l'air de souffrir davantage de cette vie d'immortel. Mais étais-je prête à abandonner ma vie d'étudiante, de jeune femme indépendante et libre. Après tout, rien ne pouvait me dire qu'une fois transformée je resterai la même.

Une image s'imposa à moi. Mon père, ma mère. Qu'allions nous leur dire ou même faire par rapport à eux. Je n'étais peut être pas prête pour l'instant. Mais mourir n'était certainement pas un choix envisageable pour moi.

Au bout d'une heure de pensées et de réflexion à tout va, je du m'assoupir, bercée par la mélodie du climat méditerranéen. Des images défilèrent dans mes esprits. Le visage de Bella en pleure, le visage de Jasper totalement renfermé revenaient sans cesse. Mis ce fut une image en particulière qui m'interpella, une maison, tel un manoir sobre, dressé sur une petite colline. Cinq femmes étaient debout devant cette maison, un regard déterminé, et chacune avaient un sourire presque machiavélique.

Et c'est en sursaut que je me réveillais. Confortablement installée dans un lit douillé. Je reconnus de suite ma chambre chez les Cullens. J'ouvris les yeux, seule la lumière en dessous de la porte menant au couloir et la fenêtre éclairé un minimum ma chambre. Me laissant ainsi pensée que j'avais du abusé un peu trop de mon escapade. J'allais me faire tirer les oreilles. Tout était calme et tranquille. Aucun bruit. Il faisait apparemment nuit depuis un moment, la lune était à son zénith dans le ciel. Je me redressais un peu plus dans mon lit lorsqu'un mouvement près de l'armoire me fit sursauter. Pourtant quand j'y regardé un peu plus je voyais bien que quelqu'un était installé sur le fauteuil. Je pouvais sentir comme un regard sur moi. Comme une impression lourde.

_ Bella ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Aucun mouvement. Pourtant je ne déliré pas. Bien que Bella affirme que j'étais folle parfois, là j'en étais certaine, j'avais vu quelque chose.

_ Heum ? Superman ?

_ Qui est-ce ?

C'était lui. Jasper venait de bouger dans un coin de ma chambre pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi sur une chaise. Il était dans la pénombre, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, son expression mais surtout son regard.

_ Heum… Je risque gros ?

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu avais derrière la tête lorsque tu t'es éloignée de la maison.

_ Aïe ! Je voulais juste marcher un peu, me balader. Je n'ai jamais vu la côte d'azur française. Et puis, c'est pas mon truc de tenir la chandelle des deux autres…

Il hocha la tête en répondant :

_ J'en étais sûr qu'Edward était responsable de…

_ Non ! Personne n'est responsable à part moi. Je voulais m'isoler un moment pour réfléchir et prendre du recul par rapport à toute cette folie. Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir, je sais très bien que vous m'auriez rattrapé au final. Et… Tu n'étais pas là.

_ J'en suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ affecterai.

_ C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui nous sommes encore vivantes, tu es important pour moi alors qu'en j'ai su que tu n'étais plus là, je me suis quelque part sentie perdue. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu m'isoler pour réfléchir.

_ Alice. Tu n'as pas à ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi. Tu ne dois pas…

_ Je sais que je ne dois pas. Pourtant c'et plus fort que moi. C'est là en moi.

_ Que je sois un monstre ne te repousse pas ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis. Je suis loin d'être un prince charmant.

Je ne répondis pas Il pouvait lire mes émotions, donc il connaissait très clairement ce que je ressentais. Et puis oui, il était mon prince charmant, qu'il le veuille ou pas. Peut être pas un prince charmant blanc et pur, mais mon prince charmant quand même. Il poussa un soupir, tout en se levant, il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, réduisant ainsi la distance entre nous deux.

_ Alice. Tu es humaine. Ma condition fais de toi la proie et non pas l'amante.

_ Pourtant c'est bien ce qui se passe entre Edward et Bella.

_ Edward a plus de retenu que moi. Il boit du sang animal et non pas humain comme moi.

De son regard cramoisi il me fixa. Come s'il essayait de deviner à quoi je pensais.

_ Tu… Tu pourrais, comme la famille Cullen, boire du sang animal. Tu te sentirais sans doute mieux, je vois dans ton regard, à chaque fois que tu reviens après avoir bu, tu souffres. Peut-être que ce moyen serait plus facile et juste pour toi.

_ Alice. Cela fait des siècles que je bois du sang humain, penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais m'arrêter aujourd'hui ?

_ Tu pourrais essayer, juste essayer. Ose me dire que cela te rend joyeux de boire du sang humain à chaque fois, qu'ôter la vie ne te fais rien. Tu pourrais tellement te sentir mieux après.

Il se rapprocha de moi, posa sa main sur ma joue gauche. Le froid contre le chaud. On se complétait tellement.

_ Fais-le, essaye.

Après au moins deux minutes d'attentes, il répondit enfin en poussant un long soupir.

_ J'essayerai. Pour toi.

Je souris. Il allait vraiment le faire. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je savais qu'au fond Jasper n'étais pas ce monstre sanguinaire, avide de sang. Il était sensible et juste. Il détenait seulement un lourds passé, que j'étais prête à porter avec lui.

Sans y réfléchir, et sans qu'il ne me voit venir, je sautais sur lui, directement sur ses lèvres.

Au début ni lui, ni moi, ne nous rendions bien compte de ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant il ne me repoussa pas. Je pus, enfin après tant d'attente, profiter pleinement de ses lèvres, si douces, si parfaites, avec un léger goût de caramel. Ses lèvres se moulaient impeccablement aux miennes. Je partageai, après tant d'attente, mon premier baiser avec Jasper. J'étais enfin aux portes du paradis. Pourtant au bout d'un moment il fallut qu'il me repousse. Alors que j'en voulais plus, je voulais qu'il se laisse aller avec moi.

Il me fixa. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes pendant que nous nous fixions. Puis il se rapprocha de moi à nouveau, mais cette fois si ce fut moi qu'il ne le vit pas venir. Il écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le froid, contre le chaud. Cette différence ne faisait qu'augmenter la température dans la pièce. Je me relevai enfin, me rapprochant de lui, attrapant au passage ses cheveux blonds de mes deux mains. Ces cheveux que j'avais voulu touché depuis la première fois ou je les avais vu. Il posa ses mains fortes sur mes joues, me gardant captive de ce moment parfait. Je fis courir ma langue sur ses lèvres afin de quémander l'accès à sa bouche, réclamant plus. Mais il recula brusquement, me laissant refroidit soudainement, reprenant ma respiration et dans un gémissement de frustration.

Je le regardais, attendant le reproche, attendant qu'il me dise qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était bien trop dangereux pour moi, attendant une réaction qui m'aurait fait mal.

Seulement, il ne dit rien mais me fixa. Il reposa sa main sur ma joue.

_ Je risque encore gros ?

_ Très !

Je fis une grimace, c'était plus fort que moi.

_ Mais… Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois !

Ouf !...


	10. Chapter 10

"Rentre à petit pas..." Bonjour à tous (si y'a encore des gens), voici la suite...

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que je prends à poster de nouveaux chapitres mais je suis en plein dans mes études et j'ai la tête ailleurs. Alors quand me vient l'envie d'écrire, j'écris. Mais cela n'est pas du tout régulier. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement mais je ne promet rien. Sans doute pendant les vacances d'été vous pourrez avoir la chance, que dis-je, le privilège d'avoir deux voir trois chapitre, j'aurais plus de temps.

Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (même si c'est pour critiquer ma lenteur à écrire) ^^

**Chapitre 10**

**Départ précipité.**

POV-B

J'étais comme depuis le début de la journée dans les bras d'Edward.

Nous ne nous étions pas quittés, alternant baisés passionnés, étreintes chaleureuses et conversation sur nous deux, nous dévoilant petit à petit. Edward avait de plus en plus de facilité avec moi, il arrivé à me touché sans avoir des reproches à se faire. Une bonne partie de l'après midi, nous l'avions passé sur la terrasse permettant ainsi de rester près de lui sans que je puisse attraper un rhume grâce au soleil.

Vers les sept heures du soir, Esmé arriva vers nous, un visage apaisant.

_ Bonsoir les enfants. Jasper ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et je me demandais si Alice et toi, pouviez me donner un coup de main en cuisine.

Elle baissa la tête confuse.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de faire ça avant. Tu comprends, préparer de la nourriture humaine, faire un gâteau ou simplement cuisiner est plutôt inutile dans notre famille.

_ Il n'y a aucun soucis Esmé, répondis-je spontanément, C'est même avec plaisir, j'adore cuisiner et heureusement sinon je serais morte depuis un moment. La cuisine n'est pas un talent particulier dans notre famille. Je vais chercher Alice.

Je me levai quittant l'étreinte d'Edward pour partir à la recherche de ma très chère sœur. Je descendis un peu plus bas, près du rivage pensant qu'elle était encore en train de dormir sur le sable ou alors encore dans l'eau. Pourtant je ne trouvais aucune trace d'elle nulle part.

_ Alice ! Alice ! Alice bouge ! Arrête de faire ta gamine !

Edward, alerté par le ton apeuré de ma voix, s'approcha de moi.

_ Edward je ne la trouve pas.

_ Elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

Nous commençâmes à marcher main dans la main, à la recherche de ma stupide sœur. Quand Edward se stoppa net. Il semblait écouter quelque chose au loin, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Puis sortant de nulle part, Jasper sauta d'un rocher. Il tenait dans ses bras ma sœur.

_ Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Rien elle a du s'endormir. Je la ramène dans sa chambre, retournez à la villa, tout va bien. Edward je te laisse leur expliquer la situation. Dit-il finalement.

Il disparu ensuite à vitesse vampirique vers la villa. Ne comprenant pas tout je ne bougeai pas, essayant d'analyser la situation.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Alice va bien elle s'est juste endormi et n'a pas vu le temps passé. Elle n'a rien, Jasper est au près d'elle. Viens, il faut rejoindre les autres.

Nous rejoignîmes le salon, Carlisle et Esmé y étaient déjà, assis sur un des sofas, nous attendant surement après avoir vu passé Jasper tenant Alice. Je m'assis en face d'eux, Edward à ma gauche.

_ Alice va bien, elle s'est juste un peu éloigné de la propriété et a du s'endormir…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être stu…

_ Bella, me coupa Esmé, elle a sans doute voulu prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça.

Je marmonnais quelque chose d'intelligible, elle n'avait pas à me faire des peurs comme ça. Peut-être était-ce de ma faute, j'avais passé ma journée avec Edward, oubliant totalement Alice. Super Bella !

La nuit était à présent bien tombée. Le soleil tiré sa révérence derrière la mer. A l'intérieur de la maison il faisait doux, pourtant une certaine ambiance s'installa. Une ambiance tendue. Edward reprit :

_ Si Jasper a du partir d'urgence à Volterra c'est parce qu'Aro veut à tout pris gagner des alliés face aux conflits qui s'étendent en Australie.

_ Je croyais que le calme revenait, qu'ils avaient envoyés assez de soldat pour ça. Demanda Carlisle.

_ Nan, le problème est apparemment loin d'être réglé, et Aro souhaite si rendre en personne.

A cette dernière phrase, le visage des parents d'Edward se transformèrent et une expression de stupéfaction apparu. Je ne comprenais pas, apparemment qu'Aro et ses gardes voyagent était rare.

_ Ça à l'air des plus sérieux alors. Ajouta Esmé.

_ Oui. Or si Jasper a été appelé ce n'est pour qu'il aille lui aussi en Australie mais pour qu'il se rende aux Etats-Unis.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'y arrive, Carlisle. Apparemment Il y aurait un problème. A Détroit.

_ Ne me dis pas c'est… Coupa subitement Carlisle.

_ Si c'est bien elles. Et comme en Angleterre ils sont beaucoup trop occupés (^^ petit clin d'œil) Aro veut que Jasper s'en occupe avec un groupe limité de vampires.

Carlisle se leva, poussant un énorme soupir de frustration. Je n'y comprenais rien. Il y aurait un problème à Détroit et Jasper devrait s'en occuper ? Et alors ? Ou était le problème ? C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle et s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Jane et d'Aro, repoussant ainsi notre échéance. Cela voulait dire que nous allions encore déménager, pour retourner enfin au pays. Pourtant Carlisle n'était pas de cet avis.

_ Edward explique moi.

_ A Détroit il existe une grande communauté de… Je dirais même la plus grande communauté de sorcières aux Etats-Unis. Apparemment leur occupation dernière serait de fabriquer des vampires pour les détruire ensuite. Faire des expériences et autres rituels sur eux.

_ Alors Jasper doit se rendre là-bas ?

_ Oui.

_ Ca veut dire que nous aussi ?

_ Edward, intervenu Carlisle, il hors de question que je te laisse y aller.

_ Papa, dit-il en se relevant afin de se placer en face de lui, tu sais très bien que si elle doit y aller j'irais moi aussi. Ma vie est désormais liée à elle.

_ Je t'interdis d'y aller. Hortense est bien trop dangereuse. Tu sais autant que moi ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'un membre de notre famille c'est approché d'elles. Tu n'iras pas. Jasper ira avec son groupe s'il le veut. Les filles resteront avec nous, elles seront d'avantage en sécurité avec nous.

_ Vous savez très bien que ça ne peut pas se passer comme cela. Dit Jasper.

Il descendait les escaliers accompagné d'Alice. Je me levai, brutalement, sautant dans les bras de ma grande-sœur.

_ Ne me fais plus ça je t'en pris. Lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se redressa. On m'a déjà assez engueulé pour ça.

_ Je ne t'ai rien dis. Répliqua Jasper le sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire aux lèvres ? Nan ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, ou même changer d'expression depuis que je le côtoyer. Qu'avait donc bien fait ma sœur. Tournant le regard vers elle je pus voir que cette dernière souriait, franchement. Ok, il s'était passé un truc entre ces deux là.

_ Alice, était-elle au courant de la situation ? Demanda Esmé.

_ Oui, Esmé. Jasper m'a expliqué qu'il devait se rendre à Détroit régler un problème avec des sorcières, soit en discutant avec elles, soit en… En les… Détruisant.

_ Mais, c'est quoi leur histoire au juste ? Demandai-je curieuse.

_ Edward a du te raconter un peu notre histoire.

_ Oui.

_ Pas moi. Répliqua ma sœur fière d'elle.

Je poussais un soupir. Si elle n'était pas allé faire je ne sais quoi au bord de la méditerranée, elle aurait pu en apprendre plus sur ceux qui nous accueillais. Tous assis autour de la petite table, nous tournâmes la tête dans sa direction. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se faire remarquer.

_ Bien, continua Carlisle, j'ai été créé il y a bientôt trois siècle en Angleterre. Je suis venu m'installé qu'en 1858 aux Etats-Unis après être passé un peu par l'Europe dont Volterra. J'étudiais alors la médecine, allant de temps à autre, proposait mon aide dans certain hôpitaux, à l'époque j'étais seul, je n'avais pas encore croisé ni Edward, ni Esmé. Près de vingt ans plus tard je suis arrivé à Détroit. Et c'est par hasard que je suis tombé sur ces deux femmes. Hortense et Anne.

Nous étions tous captivés par son histoire, surtout ma sœur et moi, même si je connaissais l'histoire d'après Edward. Mais l'entendre de la voix de Carlisle était comme hypnotisant, il savait capter l'attention de son public. Installé, tout contre Esmé se remémorant cette période de sa vie. Je pouvais imaginer ce médecin novice, ce baladant de ville en ville, rencontrant ces deux belles créatures qui jouaient avec la magie noire.

Il fit une pause. Nous regardant tous, un par un. Reprenant son souffle mais aussi, enfin c'est se que je pensais, gardant un lien avec le présent. Ne s'éloignant pas trop du confort et du calme actuel face à tout ce passé douloureux.

_ A l'époque elles n'étaient que de simple sorcières, avide de pouvoir, mais plutôt inoffensives encore à cette période. Je crois que je suis le premier vampire qu'elles aient rencontré. Elles ont d'abord été intriguées, curieuses, mais toujours bien élevés et accueillantes. Je me suis installé un temps chez elles. Cela me permettait de cohabiter avec des personnes autres que les humains. Seulement au bout d'un moment, sans que je ne m'en doute, elles ont réussi grâce à leurs sortilèges, à me tenir captif dans leur sous-sol pendant un mois.

Il nous observa, poussa un long soupir. Esmé lui pressa son avant-bras, lui faisant comprendre son soutien.

_ Je vous passe les détails les plus sordides, mais, elles n'ont pas été tendres. Elles ont voulu d'abord testé ma résistance, jouant ensuite avec leurs potions me poussant à les transformer. Seulement à l'époque j'étais encore un vampire instable, et il était hors de question que ces harpies deviennent des notre… J'en garde des souvenirs assez profonds.

Il souleva le bas de son pantalon gauche jusqu'au mollet, dévoilant un morceau de peau « recollé ». On aurait dit un mauvais remake du docteur Frankenstein. Un fragment de sa jambe avait du être maltraité à un point que même leur habituel « super cicatrisation » n'avait pu rien faire. J'avais pu voir la peau parfaite d'Edward, une peau aussi dur que du granit, et froide comme la glace, mais d'une perfection, faisant pâlir n'importe quel dieu. Ils étaient presque invincibles, alors comment avait-on pu faire ça à Carlisle ? Lui qui était si humble, si altruiste, et pensait en priorité aux autres avant tout. C'était simplement de la méchanceté gratuite. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça ? Qui étaient donc ces femmes ? De vraies détraquées. Il rebaissa son pantalon. Nous regarda, et repris :

_ Seulement la nuit elle devait dormir, et suite à un oubli de leur part j'ai pu m'échapper. Je ne les ai jamais revus. Mais d'autres ont subies leur folie, comme Em…

_ Carlisle ! Interrompu Edward.

_ Oui, continua Carlisle en le regardant. Voilà pourquoi je ne tiens pas à ce que vous y alliez.

_ Carlisle, reprit Jasper, je comprends votre position par rapport à ces traîtresses, mais ce sont les ordres de mon maître. Je dois me rendre là-bas.

_ Je le comprends bien. Mais tu sais alors que c'est fort dangereux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro s'en préoccupe que maintenant. Cela fait des années qu'elles sévissent.

_ Oui, mais il semblerait qu'elles se montrent en pleins jours, et qu'elles se servent d'humains désormais pour leurs tortures et sacrifices en tout genres. Les gens se posent des questions. Et comme le ministère de la magie les considèrent non pas comme des sorcières, mais comme des vampires supérieurs c'est à Aro et ses gardes de s'en occuper.

_ Très bien. Mais je refuse que ma famille y aille. Nous ne sommes pas de lâches mais, je connais personnellement ces pestes, et elles me connaissent aussi en échange. Mes points faibles surtout. Je refuse que ma famille subisse leur folie.

_ Très bien.

_ Dans ce cas, intervenu Edward, Belle n'ira pas. Elle restera avec nous.

Je le fixais. Ebahi qu'il décide à ma place, parle en mon nom. Peut-être étais-ce pour me protéger mais il n'avait pas à choisir à ma place.

_ Edward je…

_ Très bien, me coupa Alice. Je suis d'accord. Bella reste avec les Cullen. Moi, je te suis Jasper, je refuse qu'on nous sépare…

_ Mais vous allez arrêter de choisir pour moi. Je suis majeur je vous rappel, je peux très bien prendre des décisions vous savez.

_ Bella je n'accepterais pas que tu ailles dans ce repère de démentes sans moi.

_ Edward, je ne veux pas abandonner ma sœur.

Alice se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, me repris dans ces bras.

_ Bella va avec les Cullen, je suis d'accord avec Edward je serais rassurée si je te sais en sécurité. Je ne crains rien avec Jasper. Et puis j'en suis sur il ne ma laissera pas les approcher. Bella écoute-moi. Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis persuadée. Prends ça comme l'une de mes visions. Si nous y allons toutes les deux. De un, Jasper ne pourra pas nous protéger toute les deux et, de deux, ton Edward ne sera pas là pour toi. Et je sais que tu es comme moi de ce point de vue là, tu ne peux être séparée de lui.

_ Mais Alice…

_ On se reverra je t'en fais la promesse.

Le couple Cullen ainsi que Jasper quittèrent le salon, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Edward regarda ma sœur lui posant une question silencieuse. Alice hocha la tête et il partit à son tour. Une fois seules, elle reprit enfin.

_ Ecoute Bella. Ce qui nous arrive est complètement dingue. Depuis notre arrivé en Italie. Tu sais, tout ça c'est de ma faute…

_ Non. Alice ne dis pas ça. C'est à cause du hasard, de la mal chance. J'ai accepté de venir avec toi. Nous sommes responsable toutes les deux. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Pas sans moi.

_ Bella, il ne m'arrivera rien. Jasper me protègera, je te l'ai dis. Je reviendrais.

_ Et si tu disparaissais toi aussi, comme Rose, me laissant seule. J'ai besoin de toi.

Les larmes commençaient à affluer sur mes joues. Le spectre de Rosalie était toujours marqué au fer blanc en moi. Elle me reprit plus étroitement dans ses bras, nous asseyant dans le canapé ensemble. Me consolant comme seule une sœur savait le faire.

_ Alice, tout ça me dépasse, et j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Je sais. Je ne serais absente que peu de temps, et je t'appellerai par téléphone ou même par internet. Jasper n'en aura pas pour longtemps. Et on se retrouvera, je te le promets. Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps, et qu'en on se retrouvera tout ça ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne se passera rien. Je pense même que Jasper va m'enfermer dans un endroit secret, sans aucun moyen de m'échapper pendant qu'il s'occupera de ces sorcières.

J'esquissai un sourire. Elle savait toujours trouver un moyen pour me remonter le moral, elle était la seule à savoir y arriver. Dans tous les moments durs que nous avions pu traverser, elle avait toujours su me réconforter, me redonner le sourire.

Enfin de compte il fallait bien que j'accepte son choix. Nous nous rentrouvrirons bientôt.

_ Promet-moi alors qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Que lorsque nous nous retrouverons tout sera normal… ou presque. Que nous pourrons prendre cette fameuse décision ensemble. Promet-moi que ça ne durera pas longtemps et que tu me tiendras au courant de tout ce que tu feras. Promet-moi que le temps passera si vite que je ne remarquerai même pas ton départ.

_ Je te le promets. Me répondit-elle après une minute de silence complet.

Nous montâmes ensuite ensemble, épuisées de cette journée interminable. Installées toutes les deux dans mon lit. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions. Qui étaient donc se couple d'hier soir? Alice craignait-elle vraiment un danger à Détroit ? Reviendrait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que l'avenir allait-il encore nous réserver ?


End file.
